Сила воли
by Tasya17
Summary: Что будет, если на месте Эдварда окажется Джаспер, а на месте Беллы - Элис? Сможет ли вампир побороть жажду и животные инстинкты?
1. Chapter 1

POV Jasper

Мы вошли в столовую и остановились. Сегодня было слишком шумно. В школе пополнение, и все обсуждали новенькую. Мы как обычно, молча, прошли к своему столику, взяли еды и сели. Я сразу почувствовал радостные эмоции. Как луч солнца в тёмном пасмурном Форкском небе. Они принадлежали новенькой.

-Эдвард,- шепнул я,- кто она?

-Мери Элис Брендон. Перевелась из школы при детдоме. 16 лет,- шёпотом ответил он,- заинтересовала?

На лице брата промелькнула хищная улыбка. Слишком быстрая, чтобы её заметил человек.

-Очень она радостная. Можешь описать? Мне загородили!

-Маленькая, тёмные волосы ёжиком, кажется, есть чувство стиля. Кстати, она заинтересовала большую часть мужского населения школы.

-Спасибо тебе! Последнее можно было и не добавлять.

-Да ладно, что уж там.

-Это Каллены,- донёсся голос Джессики Стенли,- красивые, как греческие боги. Но свободен из них только Джаспер. Вид у него какой-то болезненный.

Ответ новенькой я не услышал.

-Джас, ты слышал?- Эммет пнул меня ногой,- у тебя вид болезненный. Кушать надо лучше.

-Пора,- пропела Белла и встала из-за стола, хватая за собой поднос.

Эдвард поднялся за ней. Розали посмотрела на меня.

-Идём?- она кивнула на меня.

-Да,- я тоже встал из-за стола и, выходя из столовой, кинул взгляд на новенькую, ожидая увидеть страх. Но в ответ получил тёплую улыбку.

Зайдя в кабинет по биологии, я сел на своё место. Класс был забит, и я был единственным, у кого не было пары. Но тут зашла Мэри. Поговорила с учителем. Он указал ей на свободное место. Она скорчила гримасу и села. Запах окутал меня. Карамель со смесью корицы. Приятно.

-Привет,- решил начать я разговор,- ты ведь Мэри, да?

-Элис,- она замялась,- лучше так.

Я удивился. Нет, она не боялась меня. Она была РАДА, что я с ней заговорил.

-Ты – Джаспер Каллен,- заявила она,- мне уже рассказали про вас. Я думаю, что это сказки. Не такие уж вы и странные.

Меня удивил её ответ. Она говорила это искренне, выкладывая свои мысли незнакомому человеку. Я хотел узнать про неё больше. Ну, сделать вид, что не знаю. Информации, данной Эдвардом, мне было недостаточно.

-Я переехала к тёте и дяде. Кстати, не самым любимым. Как на каторгу,- сказала Элис, отвечая на мой незаданный вопрос,- это тяжело для меня, но лучше, чем в детдоме.

-Почему?- только и спросил я.

-Не знаю. Я плохо помню детство вообще,- она пожала плечами.

Я задумался. Эта девушка была самой необычной из всех, кого я знал. Необычней неуклюжей Беллы. Что-то тёплое коснулось моей руки. Элис пыталась привлечь моё внимание. Я резко отдёрнул ладонь, но вопрос она всё равно задала.

-Ты живёшь с братьями и сёстрами? Я бы хотела с ними познакомиться,- бесстрашный маленький эльф.

-Что, совсем не веришь слухам?

-Неа,- заявила она и стала конспектировать тему.

Я встретился с родными в машине.

-Джаспер, надеюсь, ты не собираешься действительно знакомить её с нами?- с ходу спросил Эдвард.

-Я не прочь,- отозвался я, плюхаясь на сиденье.

-Собираешься повторить подвиг Эдварда?- хмыкнула Розали.

-Она очень необычная. Не боится нас.

-Это точно. В её мыслях я не уловил ни капли страха. Только интерес.

-Дожили,- пробормотал Эммет,- нас не боятся.

-Я не сказал, что все. Только она,- Эдвард выруливал из школьного двора.

Разговор продолжился, но моё внимание привлекла миниатюрная девушка, выходящая из ворот.

-Пешком?- внезапно спросил я.

-Да,- ответил Эдвард,- она живёт…

-Я знаю, с кем она живёт,- остановил я.

-Ух ты,- пробормотала Розали.

-Далеко?- опять спросил я.

-Достаточно по человеческим меркам,- признался брат.

Мы, молча, доехали до дома. А я думал об Элис. Она могла упасть, покалечить себя. На неё могли напасть. Люди очень хрупки.

У Карлайла сегодня в больнице был выходной, Эсми как обычно была дома.

-Как в школе?- поинтересовался папа.

-Новенькая,- фыркнула Розали и скрылась в гараже. Эммет хмыкнул и пошёл за ней.

-А с этого момента поподробнее!- попросила Эсми.

-Достаточно необычная, маленькая такая,- попытался уйти от темы Эдвард.

-И?- Карлайл оторвался от своих дел.

-Она не боится нас,- выдавила Белла,- разговаривала с Джаспером, как ни в чём не бывало.

-Джаспер?- спросила Эсми.

-Она сказала, что не верит слухам и не считает нас странными. Она испытывала радость, когда я с ней заговорил. И ещё что-то. Я не разобрал.

-Она опасна?- посерьезнела Эсми.

-Сомневаюсь,- отозвалась Белла,- она довольно милая. Мне удалось пообщаться с ней на французском. Точнее она начала со мной говорить.

-Вот-вот, она хорошо идёт на контакт. Общительная девочка,- подтвердил Эдвард,- но Стенли ей столько всего рассказала про нас! Мне плохо стало!

-Джаспер, будь осторожен,- выслушав всё, произнёс Карлайл и опять окунулся с головой в работу.

Я сидел в гостиной и читал книгу. Точнее, я часа три пытался прочитать одну страницу. Мои мысли возвращались к Элис. Благо, что Эдвард ушёл на охоту, я мог спокойно всё обдумать. Меня тянуло к ней. Не как к пище. Мне хотелось узнать её получше, знать, чем она живёт, чем занимается. Защитить её от этих родственников, например. Её запах не вызывал у меня безумной жажды, но он был отличным от других людей. Дверь распахнулась, и влетел Эдвард.

-Завтра будет солнечно,- объявил он.

Я выдохнул. Похоже, мой план откладывается. Чёрт, я же не выдержу целый день без неё. Удивительно, только знаю её имя.

-Да не говори,- отозвался Эдвард на мои мысли,- я сам в шоке.

И тут я понял, что делать. _Эдвард, прикроешь перед Розали? Я пойду, «видом» полюбуюсь._

В моих планах было найти её дом. Только теперь я понимаю, как Эдди мог сидеть у кровати Беллы.

-Давай!- улыбнулся он,- только поохоться.

Я кивнул и тихо выскользнул за дверь. Выбежав на дорогу, я принюхался. Тонкий запах смеси карамели и корицы щекотал ноздри. Пройдя по следу, я вышел к огромному дому. Бедные люди в таком доме жить не могли. Но запах вёл меня не к парадной двери, а к чёрному ходу. Я осмотрелся. Идти в дом через дверь было глупо. Значит надо искать открытое окно. Я присмотрелся и увидел едва заметную щель между окном и косяком на втором этаже. Бесшумно запрыгнув, я пробрался в дом. Моему взгляду открылась большая гардеробная. Стеклянные дверцы шкафов… Я даже удивился, ведь для такого городка, как Форкс, не было характерно иметь дорогие вещи, дорогую обстановку в доме. Наверно, только мы были исключением. Я вышел в коридор и увидел маленькую деревянную дверцу, ведущую на чердак. Туда же меня вёл запах. Я, удивившись, поднялся по лесенке на чердак. Там была крохотная комната. Кровать стоит в углу, письменный стол перед окном, единственным источником света. На столе лежали учебники и свеча. Возле стоял стул. Деревянные половицы покрывал ковёр, самодельно сделанный. На стенах были красочные рисунки. На кровати лежала Элис. Её глаза были закрыты, дыхание было размеренным, девушка спала. Я присел на стул, прислушиваясь к биению её сердца. Вдруг Элис открыла глаза. Я не успел спрятаться, поэтому мне осталось только замереть, стараясь напугать её как можно меньше. На моё удивление, она не испытывала страха.

-Я знала, что ты придёшь,- сев, сказала она,- мне приснилось.

Я по-прежнему не двигался.

-А мне казалось, что это я должна замереть, испугавшись,- усмехнулась она.

Элис встала и зажгла свечу. Свет осветил её лицо. Для меня большой разницы не было.

-Как ты попал в дом?

Я хотел соврать, что меня пустили её родственники, но она опередила меня.

-Только не говори, что ОНИ пустили тебя. Мистер и Миссис Доррес терпеть не могут всё, что связано со мной.

-Через окно,- признался я.

-Не буду спрашивать, как ты до него дотянулся,- пообещала она.

У девушки в животе заурчало.

-Хочешь есть?- спросил я.

Она лишь кивнула.

-Почему бы тебе не спуститься вниз и не поесть что-нибудь?

-Я провинилась,- она скорчила гримасу,- меня лишили еды на три дня.

Видно, на моём лице отразился такой ужас, что она затараторила.

-Ты не волнуйся, я раньше и неделями не ела. Они заснут, я что-нибудь стащу из холодильника.

-Они часто проверяют, не убежала ли ты?- сквозь зубы спросил я.

-Никогда.

-Тогда я приглашаю тебя к себе,- сейчас я не отдавал отчёт своим действиям, мне надо было только накормить её.

-Пошли,- легко согласилась она.

Я открыл окно чердака. Мне надо как-то объяснить ей, что мы будем прыгать из окна.

-Цепляйся.

Она безоговорочно зацепилась за меня, и мы вылетели в окно.

-Не спрашивай!- предупредил я,- и глаза закрой.

Мы летели сквозь лес. Оказалось, что от нашего дома не так далеко до дома Элис, если идти через лес.

_Эдвард, мы идём! _Мысленно вопил я, пока бежал,- _пусть Белла что-нибудь поесть приготовит! Держи Роуз!_

Мы в считанные секунды долетели до дома, я отпустил её, готовясь поймать. Но она рассмеялась.

-Классно!

-Проходи,- сказал я, открыв дверь.

Элис зашла в дом и восторженно выдохнула.

-Как красиво!

-Спасибо!- Эсми появилась возле лестницы. За ней вышли остальные.

-Белла!- воскликнула моя спутница,- рада тебя видеть!

-Я тоже,- тепло улыбнулась Беллз,- неожиданно тебя здесь увидеть.

-Привет, Элис!- Эммет подлетел к девушке, заключив в объятья. Я удивился.

-Добро пожаловать,- продолжил он, опуская коротышку на пол.

-Привет, Эммет,- немного рассеяно ответила Элис.

-Это Эдвард,- я указал на брата,- Карлайл, Эсми.

-А где Розали?- вдруг спросила она.

-Она в гараже,- мрачно ответил Эммет.

-К столу!- вдруг произнёс Карлайл, проходя в гостиную.

Раньше, эта комната никогда не использовалась по назначению. Конечно, у нас всегда была дома человеческая еда, но мы никогда не ели её. Сейчас же кулинарные программы сделали своё дело, да и Белла помогла.

Мы сели за стол. Еды было много, Эммет беспокойно косился на Карлайла, ведь скорее всего наши пустые тарелки привлекут внимание. Тут я заметил, что Элис непонимающе смотрит на стол.

-Джаспер предупредил нас,- сказал Эдвард и тут же закрыл рот рукой.

Он привык отвечать на мысленные вопросы и сейчас даже не заметил, что его задала Элис.

-Спасибо,- сказала она, положив на тарелку кусочек курицы.

Мы молча положили себе еды и стали ковыряться в тарелках вилками.

-Вы не едите?- через некоторое время спросила она.

Все что-то пробормотали в ответ. Вскоре Элис устало опустила вилку и положила руки на живот.

-Спасибо,- пробормотала она,- всё было очень вкусно. Уже поздно. Я думаю, мне пора.

Мы с Эдвардом переглянулись. Нельзя было отпускать её домой.

-Элис,- начал брат,- может ты переночуешь у нас? Эсми может позвонить твоим родным и сообщит.

-У вас?- переспросила она,- хорошо. Только звонить не надо. А как же сумка? Вещи?

-Я принесу,- пообещал я, встретив взгляды остальных,- Белла, дашь Элис что-нибудь?

-Конечно, а где она будет спать?

-У меня,- тихо шепнул я так, чтобы Элис не слышала, а потом громче продолжил,- пойдём, я тебе покажу комнату.

Мы вышли из столовой и поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж. Я открыл перед ней дверь в свою комнату. Слева висело огромное зеркало, шкаф. Стена была стеклянная. Большая кровать стояла посередине комнаты. Стеллажи с книгами занимали большую часть комнаты.

-У тебя уютно,- произнесла она, и тут я понял, что не говорил ей, чья эта комната.

-Располагайся, Белла принесёт одежду,- я вышел за дверь.

-Спасибо,- послышалось в ответ.

Я принёс её вещи и время до пробуждения Элис провёл в обсуждениях с семьёй. Пока, мы решили, что она не представляет для нас опасности.

Девушку разбудила Эсми. Для неё Элис стала как ещё одним ребёнком, которого надо кормить, заботиться, чтобы не замёрз. Я в это время был на охоте. Появившись на пороге дома, меня стала занимать проблема. Сегодня было солнечно, нам никак нельзя было светиться в школе и перед Элис.

-Я подкину тебя до школы,- донеслось до меня,- мы сегодня не сможем пойти.

Я зашёл в комнату. Уже готовая к школе Элис и Эммет стояли у двери.

-Уходите?- спросил я.

-Да, пора,- ответила мне Эсми, держа в руках пакет,- вот, дорогая, возьми.

Мама наклонилась, поцеловала в щёку Элис и вышла из комнаты.

-До завтра,- сказала девушка мне,- вы же придёте завтра?

-Конечно,- с надеждой ответил я, проклиная солнечный день и свою кожу.

Эммет и Элис вышли за дверь. Я услышал, как заводится машина брата.

-Солнце,- пропел Эдвард, спускаясь по лестнице,- радуешься?

-Безумно,- процедил я,- пойду проветрюсь.

Этот день я следил за Элис из-за деревьев. Сегодня, как назло, к ней пытались клеиться парни. Я сломал бессчетное количество деревьев.


	2. Chapter 2

Мои надежды оправдались, и на следующий день было как обычно пасмурно. День до обеда прошёл не очень, Элис я не видел.

Мы зашли в столовую, и я стал искать глазами столик, где в прошлый раз сидела Элис. Но её там не было.

-Смотри,- толкнули меня одновременно Эдвард и Эммет.

Я увидел направление их взгляда и наткнулся на Элис. Она сидела одна за столиком у самого окна в углу. Голова была опущена вниз, а волосы необычно закрывали лицо.

-Составим компанию?- прошептала Белла, направляясь к её столику.

Мы пошли за ней, а Розали недовольно пробурчала что-то.

-Элис,- пробормотал Эммет, садясь за её столик.

Девушка подняла голову. На лице красовался огромный синяк, губа была разбита. У меня сразу зачесались кулаки.

-День прошёл не зря,- прокомментировал Эдвард, рассматривая удар,- что случилось?

-Упала,- ответила она, снова опустив голову.

-Вот только не надо, а? Уж я-то знаю, что так упасть нельзя. Это кто-то сильно тебя приложил, коротышка.

-Эммет,- прошипела Розали.

-Что?- брат сделал невинные глаза.

Несмотря на вид Элис, её эмоции были очень красочные и радостные.

-Ты есть будешь?- обратил я внимание на её пустой поднос.

Она отрицательно покачала головой, и тут я заметил компанию парней, крутившихся около столика. Они подошли. Один из них положил руки на плечи Элис, отчего та вздрогнула.

-Сегодня в семь,- напомнил он,- одна приходи.

Группа исчезла с горизонта.

-Это они?- с ужасом спросила Белла.

Элис опять покачала головой.

-Я упала,- повторила она.

-Ей не нужна ваша помощь,- сказала Розали,- пошли уже.

Я добавил в эмоции Роуз немного стыда.

-Джаспер, хватит!- прикрикнула она.

-Пора,- Белла встала из-за стола.

Мы тоже поднялись, и я заметил, что Элис поморщилась.

-Дай помогу,- я приобнял её за талию, помогая встать. У неё вырвался вздох боли.

-Надо чтобы Карлайл посмотрел,- прошептал мне Эдвард.

_Сейчас?_

-Чем раньше, тем лучше,- ответил он.

Мы вышли из столовой. Звонок уже давно прозвенел, в коридоре никого не было. Руки Элис лежали на боку, и я понял, что там тоже есть повреждения.

-Осторожно,- пробормотал я, подхватывая девушку на руки. Она охнула.

-Отпусти,- прошептала Элис.

Я пропустил её слова мимо ушей.

-Отпусти! Отпусти! Поставь меня на место!- требовала Элис.

-Не надо кричать, я же не убивать тебя несу!- ответил я и поймал на себе взгляды семьи.

Моя глупость была пропущена мимо Розали, что кажется, спасло мне жизнь. Пытаясь успокоить девушку, я стал пытаться внушить ей положительные эмоции.

-Поставь меня на место!- вдруг яростно прошипела она,- что ты делаешь? Почему мне так спокойно? Как ты это делаешь? Зачем?

-Дай я её возьму!- Эммет протиснулся и стал вырывать у меня Элис.

-Вы её порвёте!- закричала Белла.

Я уступил, и девушка оказалась на руках у Эмма. Она перестала кричать и теперь только с удивлением смотрела на его лицо.

-Да не говори,- сказал Эммет,- сам в шоке!

-Я молчу,- возразила девушка.

-Маленький храбрый эльф,- признался брат, опуская Элис на землю.

-Джаспер, мы не пойдём с вами, надо вернуться в школу,- сказал Эдвард, держа Розали.

-Я дальше сам справлюсь,- пообещал я.

Семья ушла. Эли стояла в метре от меня и, похоже, отчаянно сторонилась.

-Ты меня боишься?- я делаю шаг вперёд, а она шаг назад,- не бойся!

Я опять подошёл, а она – отступила.

-Элис, пожалуйста! Я хочу помочь!- я резко подлетел к ней, и тут девушка обмякла. Мои руки подхватили её тело. Надо было сходить на охоту. Её запах был слишком сильным для меня сейчас. Задержав дыхание, я полетел по направлению к нашему дому. У Карлайла сегодня был выходной. В течение тех секунд, пока мы добирались, Элис не очнулась. Я залетел в дом. В гостиной сидели Эсми и Карлайл.

-Что случилось?- Карлайл освободил место на диване, чтобы я положил девушку.

-Говорит, что «упала»,- объяснил я,- кажется, повреждена нога и ребро. И она напугана.

-Помоги мне,- в отце заиграл профессионал,- сними с неё вещи. Я хотя бы осмотрю. Лучше рентген сделать.

Я замялся, но быстро пришёл в себя и аккуратно снял с девушки майку и джинсы.

-Упала?- саркастически спросил Карлайл,- на нож?

Ногу девушки покрывал огромный глубокий рубец, сразу видно, что след от ножа. На рёбрах были кровоподтёки.

-Вот это да,- пробормотала Эсми, подавая Карлайлу его чемоданчик.

-Давно она без сознания?- спросил Карлайл.

-Минут пять,- ответил я, откупоривая флакончик с нашатырным спиртом.

Веки Элис затрепетали, и я с волнением наблюдал за ней.

-Джаспер, иди, поохоться,- попросила Эсми,- ей будет легче, если она не увидит никого из вас.

Я с сожалением вышел из дома.

POV Alice

Сегодня я села за столом одна. Забившись в самый угол, я рассчитывала, что Каллены сегодня не придут. Появляться в таком виде перед ними мне не хотелось. Всё тело ныло, нога болела. Вдруг меня окружили люди.

-Элис,- сказал Эммет, садясь за столик.

Остальные Каллены тоже сели. Розали недовольно осматривала меня. Я подняла голову, забыв, что моё лицо оставляет желать лучшего. Джаспер сжал губы.

-День прошёл не зря,- прокомментировал Эдвард, рассматривая удар,- что случилось?

-Упала,- ответила я, снова опустив голову.

-Вот только не надо, а? Уж я-то знаю, что так упасть нельзя. Это кто-то сильно тебя приложил, коротышка,- Эммет нахмурился.

-Эммет,- прошипела Розали.

-Что?- медведь сделал невинные глаза, одновременно подмигивая мне.

-Ты есть будешь?- Джас кивнул на мой пустой поднос.

Я отрицательно покачала головой и вдруг почувствовала, как чьи-то руки ложатся мне на плечи. Я вздрогнула.

-Сегодня в семь,- напомнил парень,- одна приходи.

Они ушли.

-Это они?- с ужасом спросила Белла.

Я покачала головой.

-Я упала,- повторила я, закрывая глаза. Мне отчаянно хотелось, чтобы никто не видел меня в таком состоянии, но и одновременно я была рада, что они здесь. Джаспер молчал, что меня напрягало.

-Ей не нужна ваша помощь,- сказала Розали,- пошли уже.

-Джаспер, хватит!- прикрикнула она.

-Пора,- Белла встала из-за стола.

Я поморщилась, когда все встали. Ходить мне было тяжело.

-Дай помогу,- Джас приобнял меня за талию, помогая встать. Он задел рёбра и я не сдержала боль.

Секундная переглядка Эдварда и Джаспера.

Мы вышли из столовой. Звонок уже давно прозвенел, в коридоре никого не было. Я закрывала руками повреждение рёбер, чтобы случайно не задеть.

-Осторожно,- пробормотал Джаспер, подхватывая меня на руки. Я охнула.

-Отпусти,- прошептала я.

Мне было очень удобно у него на руках. Настолько, что мне было стыдно даже. Но также я понимала, что знаю его второй день. И то, что мне будет плохо, если это кто-нибудь увидит.

-Отпусти! Отпусти! Поставь меня на место!- требовала я.

-Не надо кричать, я же не убивать тебя несу!- ответил он.

Стало спокойно, как никогда. Я не могу быть такой спокойной! Это магия какая-то! Это он делает! То, что я уже видела, добавила каплю в мою уверенность, что Каллены – не люди.

-Поставь меня на место!- вдруг яростно прошипела я, завидев своих родственничков,- что ты делаешь? Почему мне так спокойно? Как ты это делаешь? Зачем?

-Дай я её возьму!- Эммет протиснулся и стал брать меня на руки.

-Вы её порвёте!- закричала Белла.

Я оказалась на руках у Эмма. Теперь мне уже было всё равно. Это мой последний день на свободе. Потом меня посадят под домашний арест и не пустят даже в школу.

-Да не говори,- сказал Эммет,- сам в шоке!

-Я молчу,- пробормотала я.

-Маленький храбрый эльф,- признался он, опуская меня на землю.

-Джаспер, мы не пойдём с вами, надо вернуться в школу,- сказал Эдвард, держа Розали.

-Я дальше сам справлюсь,- пообещал Джас.

Семья ушла. Я медленно отодвинулась от него. Мне было страшно теперь оставаться с Джаспером один на один. Он внушал мне больший страх, чем остальные члены семьи, ну за исключением Розали.

-Ты меня боишься?- он сделал шаг ближе ко мне, а я наоборот отошла назад,- не бойся!

Он опять подошёл ближе, а я упёрлась спиной в дерево.

-Элис, пожалуйста! Я хочу помочь!- он на огромной скорости подлетел ко мне. Дальше я окунулась в забвение.

Я очнулась в доме Калленов. Рядом со мной сидели Эсми и Карлайл. Мои вещи лежали рядом с кроватью, а я была накрыта лёгкой простынёй. Хорошо, что никого из детей нет.

-Карлайл, она очнулась!- прошептала Эсми, подходя ко мне.

Её я не боялась. Эсми была такой любящей, прямо как мама. Она не вызвала ужаса.

Карлайл подошёл ко мне, кладя холодную руку на лоб.

-Как ты себя чувствуешь?- спросил врач.

-Лучше не бывает,- съязвила я, но потом исправилась,- не очень.

-Мы считаем, что тебе надо отлежаться пару дней дома.

-Не получится,- Элис покачала головой,- меня не оставят дома.

-Я попробую позвонить Мистер и Миссис Доррес, объясню им,- Карлайл поджёг вату.

-Нет-нет-нет!- заверещала я, пытаясь встать.

-Хорошо, да не волнуйся ты так!- Карлайл находился в другом конце комнаты, но вдруг подлетел ко мне на невероятной скорости. Мой разум отказался воспринимать это как невозможное и странное.

-Только не говорите им! Не говорите!- у меня начиналась истерика.

-Эсми, позови Джаспера!- меня подхватили руки Карлайла и занесли на второй этаж в уже знакомую мне комнату. Я не переставала кричать. Меня положили на кровать. Глаза застилала пелена слёз. Чьи-то холодные руки обнимали меня за плечи и что-то шептали. До меня доносились лишь обрывки фраз.

-Шшш… Всё хорошо… Элис… Успокойся…

Становилось легче. Хотелось смеяться, радоваться.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Jasper

Эсми вылетела в сад.

-Джаспер, у Элис истерика, мы не можем успокоить.

Я вскочил со скамейки.

-Где она?- на размышление хватило секунды.

-У тебя.

Я залетел в дом. Карлайл уже ждал меня внизу.

-Иди,- он похлопал по плечу.

Я взлетел на этаж и вбежал в комнату. Элис лежала на кровати, извиваясь. Я аккуратно взял её за плечи, противясь желанию прижать к себе и не отпускать.

-Шшш… Не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо. Ну успокойся, эльфик. Мы никому не скажем, о тебе позаботятся.

Я стал посылать ей положительные волны. Вскоре она совершенно ясными глазами смотрела на меня.

-Джас?- тихим шёпотом спросила она.

-Ты как?

-Не знаю. Какая-то потерянность.

Я улыбнулся про себя. Моё вмешательство в эмоции замечают только Карлайл и Элис.

-Спать хочешь?- Элис кивнула.

Я встал, готовясь выйти из комнаты.

-Подожди!- маленькая тёплая ладошка схватила меня за руку,- не уходи!

Сейчас Элис была похожа на маленького ребёнка.

-Элли, ты же сама захотела отдохнуть,- сказал я.

-Ложись рядом?- забинтованная малышка подвинулась.

Я никогда не понимал, зачем мне нужна такая большая кровать, если я никогда не сплю и живу один (я думаю, то, зачем нужна кровать Эммету и Розали, Эдварду и Белле - понятно). Теперь же я был благодарен Эсми за то, что она заставила меня купить кровать.

Я прилёг рядом и положил голову на подушку. Элис прижалась ближе ко мне и спрятала свою голову в впадинку под шеей. Её тёплое дыхание обдувало мою ледяную кожу. Она, казалось, этого не замечала. Я слышал, как её дыхание становится более ровным, эмоции – более красочными. Дверь тихо распахнулась, тихонько стукнув ручкой о стену. Мне же этот стук показался самым громким звуком в жизни. Появился Эммет.

-У нас собрание,- сообщил он.

-Тихо!- шикнул я на него, пытаясь высвободиться из объятий Элис. Мне это удалось, и мы, прикрыв дверь, спустились по лестнице в гостиную. Там уже сидела остальная семья. Мы сели на диван.

-Я звонил родственникам Элис,- начал Карлайл,- они не проявили никакого любопытства и даже не спросили, кто я.

-Это просто ужасно!- вставила Эсми.

-А это к чему?- Роуз нетерпеливо подпрыгивала на месте, желая поскорей разделаться с этим и накрасить ногти новым лаком.

-Мы с Эсми решили… В общем, мы хотим удочерить Элис.

В гостиной повисла тишина, прерываемая стуком сердца девушки, лежащей в моей комнате.

-Но тогда,- Белла нарушила молчание,- надо будет ей рассказать, кто мы есть.

-Наш любимый братишка,- Розалия покосилась на меня,- ей уже всё показал.

-Одно дело – рассказать, а другое – показать,- Карлайл задумался над проблемой,- где она?

-Спит,- сообщил Эммет,- я тут подумал, может не говорить ей, что мы,- он понизил голос,- вампиры?

-Нет!- воскликнул я, встав с дивана,- так нельзя! Мы не можем подвергать опасности её жизнь!

-Хорошо, дорогой,- Эсми положила руку мне на плечо,- только сядь.

Я сел на край.

-Мы предложим ей это, как только она встанет,- Эдвард внимательно посмотрел наверх,- Джаспер, она просыпается…

Я недослушал фразу и уже скоро лежал в объятьях Элис, как и до ухода. Она открыла глаза и недоуменно уставилась на меня.

-Джаспер?- спросила она.

Я кивнул.

-Как ты себя чувствуешь?

-Не больно. Где моя одежда?

Я встал и достал из ящика вещи Беллы, предварительно положенные туда Эсми.

-Одень пока вот это,- протянув ей вещи, я повернулся к двери,- и не пробуй вставать! Позовёшь, когда оденешься.

Я спустился вниз и застал там Эдварда, согнувшегося от смеха пополам.

-Что такое?- процедила Розали через зубы.

-Она сейчас проклинает те вещи, что Эсми приготовила, последними словами. Это «безвкусное серое тряпьё»!

-А она не такая уж и плохая!- Роуз оценивающе взглянула в сторону моей комнаты.

-Джаспер,- раздался голос.

Я, было, направился в лестнице, но Роуз остановила меня.

-Я схожу!- огорошила она меня и взлетела вверх по лестнице.

-Это что сейчас было?- Белла в растерянности стояла посреди комнаты.

-Видите,- Эммет улыбнулся,- Роуз очень хорошая!

Пока Роуз была наверху, Эсми и Карлайл готовились к разговору с Элис, а мы готовили ей ужин.

-Да уж,- пробурчал я,- мои кулинарные таланты никуда не годятся!

-Всему можно научиться,- раздался голос Элис.

Мы обернулись. Она была на руках у Роуз.

_И это кто ещё раскрывается?_

-Да-да, братишка, учиться никогда не поздно!- Элис с Роуз рассмеялись.

Я не знаю, что они там делали, может быть, Элис – ведьма, но они с Розали подружились и через некоторое время, за ужином, сидели рядом, болтали и смеялись.

-Добрый вечер, Элис,- Карлайл и Эсми зашли в столовую,- приятного аппетита.

-Здравствуйте!- девушка уплетала пудинг.

Я с восхищением следил за этим маленьким эльфом, который не понимал, во что ввязался, но при этом храбро принимал данное.

Закончив с трапезой, Элис попыталась встать, чтобы помыть посуду.

-Сиди, дорогая!- Эсми мягко положила руку на её плечо, одновременно забирая тарелку.

То, что мы ничего не ели, не укрылось от её глаз.

- Можно вопрос?- решительно спросила она.

-Конечно,- Эдвард недоумённо смотрел на девушку.

_Что спросит?_- я ждал ответа от Эдварда, но он только покачал головой.

-Кто вы?- вопрос повис в воздухе.

-Каллены,- первым засмеялся Эммет.

Элис смерила его строгим взглядом.

-Я не об этом спросила! Вы – не люди!- твёрдо сказала она.

-А кто же?- Эдвард прищурился.

-Не знаю,- призналась она,- но люди не спрыгивают со второго этажа,- она покосилась на меня,- не носят меня на руках, как будто я – пушинка,- она посмотрела на Розали,- и люди едят!

-Ты не поверишь,- начала Белла.

-Теперь я уже всему поверю,- она покачала головой,- рассказывайте.

-Сначала мы с Эсми хотели у тебя кое-что спросить,- Карлайл внимательно посмотрел на Элис.

-Нет! Нет!- я вскочил, оттолкнув от себя стул. Он отлетел к стене и с громким стуком ударился.

-Джаспер!- Эдвард и Эммет тоже встали.

-Нет,- чётко произнёс я,- сначала ответ.

-Джаспер, сядь!- Роуз оскалилась.

Я зарычал. Элис с ужасом в глазах наблюдала за этой сценой.

-Ты её пугаешь,- успокаивающе произнесла Белла.

-Мы не можем,- рык сорвался,- так с ней поступить. Вы не можете!

-Ты будешь за неё решать? Ты ей никто!- Розали окинула меня презрительным взглядом.

Эммет схватил меня, пытаясь увести. Я перекинул его через плечо и выбежал за дверь.

-Правда? Я так рада!- донеслось до меня.

Элис была рада, что её удочерят. Осталось самое главное.

Я зашёл на кухню и опёрся на косяк.

-Дело в том, Элис, что мы не такие, как всё. Мы – вампиры,- Карлайл внимательно наблюдал за её реакцией.

Все остальные, и я в том числе, делали то же самое.

-Хи…- она улыбнулась,- что ж, этого следовало ожидать.

У Беллы округлились глаза.

-Ты знала?

-Я не поверила. Джейк рассказал, но мне показалось это глупой шуткой,- она рассмеялась,- вы храните это в тайне, да?

Карлайл что-то ответил, но я не слышал. Моё внимание привлекло имя, которое она произнесла, чуть ли не с нежностью. Похоже, у меня появился соперник. Причём очень серьёзный, хотя бы, потому что он – человек.

У девушки зазвонил телефон. Она посмотрела на экран старенького Nokia и ответила.

-Аллё?... Привет, Джейки! Я у друзей.. нет, к ним не приду… Приехать? Давай лучше завтра? Я себя не хорошо чувствую. Нет, всё в порядке, спасибо… Спокойной ночи!

_Джеки!_ Язвительно повторил я.

-Не убьём, не бойся,- вдруг сказал Эдвард.

-Спасибо. Мысли читаешь?- наугад поинтересовалась она.

Эдвард кивнул.

-Что, правда?- Элис растерянно смотрела на брата.

-Да,- Эдвард любовно посмотрел на Беллу,- Белла может создавать невидимый щит против суперспособностей вампиров, а Джаспер влияет на эмоции.

-Круто,- только и произнесла она.

-Элис, дорогая, уже первый час! Ты спать не хочешь?- Эсми заботливо осмотрела девушку.

-Пойду… э…- она замялась.

-Джаспер всё равно не спит,- отозвался Эдвард.

-Спасибо,- она вышла из столовой.

На меня уставились сразу несколько взглядов.


	4. Chapter 4

-Ну вспылил… С кем не бывает,- я опустил глаза в пол.

Сейчас мне было стыдно.

Элис встала в десять от звонка мобильника. Мы слышали, как она договаривалась с «Джеки» о встрече. Я поморщился. Она спустилась по лестнице.

-Эммет,- обратилась она к брату,- можешь меня довести до города? Я обещала встретиться с Джейком.

-Конечно!- с готовностью подлетел к ней брат.

-Тогда сейчас!- Элис накинула куртку.

-Элис!- выглянула Эсми,- он тебя привезёт обратно?

-Наверно,- она пожала плечами,- если что – я позвоню.

Они вышли из дома. Через некоторое время Эммет вернулся.

-Вы бы видели этого Джейка! Элис мне рассказала. Ему только шестнадцать, но он такой огромный! Не человек, а волк какой-то!

-Спасибо, Эммет,- пробурчал Эдвард,- теперь я вынужден выслушивать гадкие мысли Джаспера по поводу Джейка. Как мило!

-Тебя никто не просит!- отозвался я.

-А я не по собственной воле!

POV Alice

Пока мы с Эмметом ехали к месту встречи, я рассказала ему о Джейкобе. Как только он его увидел, у Эмма на лице можно было прочитать уважение.

-Я побежала. Пока!- я вышла из машины и попала прямо в объятия Джейка.

-Элис, солнце, как ты себя чувствуешь?- парень осмотрел меня, и затее мы сели в машину.

-Уже лучше. Знаешь, Каллены решили меня удочерить! Они такие хорошие!

Джейкоб предупредил меня, опять рассказал легенду. Мы замечательно провели время. Только я скучала по Джасперу. Напоследок, он накормил меня и опять предупредил о Калленах.

-Не волнуйся,- попыталась успокоить его я,- у меня есть голова на плечах.

Джейкоб довёз меня до того же места, где и встретил и потом пробормотал что-то невнятное.

-Всё нормально!- бодро произнесла я,- я сейчас позвоню кому-нибудь!

Я набрала номер Эдварда.

-Эдвард? Это Элис. Ты сейчас очень занят?- бодро начала я.

-Да, Элис, немного. Я сейчас на охоте.

-Прости, пока,- быстро повесив трубку, я стала набирать номер Розали.

У неё был автоответчик. То же самое произошло с Беллой, Эмметом, Эсми и Карлайлом. Я набирала номер Джаспера.

-Джас?- я в неуверенности замолчала, а то вдруг отвлекаю?

-Я слушаю, Элис,- отозвались в трубке.

-Ты где?- осторожно поинтересовалась я.

-Дома вообще-то.

-Можешь меня забрать?

-Конечно, жди!- он повесил трубку.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Вскоре возле меня остановилась машина Эдварда.

-Залезай!- я села в машину.

Ехали мы в тишине. Заехали в гараж, зашли в дом.

-Есть хочешь?- поинтересовался он.

-Нет. А ты? Все на охоте.

-Я не голоден. Твоё пребывание рядом заставляло меня охотиться чуть ли не каждый день, теперь я более-менее привык.

Я кивнула. Стало немного страшно. Джаспер, хоть и притягивал меня к себе, казался самым опасным из вампиров, поэтому быть с ним сейчас одни на один в большом пустом доме было страшновато.

-Не бойся,- я забыла про то, что он чувствует эмоции,- я контролирую свою жажду.

Я опять кивнула и села на диван. Не успела оглянуться, как была прижата к спинке.

-Не мог бы ты так не делать?- попросила я,- так мне будет легче считать, что вы чем-то похожи на людей.

-Конечно,- он взял мои ладони в свои.

Его кожа была ледяной и очень жёсткой, как камень.

-Элис…

POV Jasper

Мы доехали в тишине, думая каждый о своём. Семья предоставила мне уникальный шанс побыть с девушкой наедине и грех им не воспользоваться.

Она спросила про голод. Страх промелькнул в её глазах. Надо всё объяснить, эльф не должна меня бояться.

-Элис,- начал я, взяв её руки в свои,- не бойся меня. Я знаю, я вёл себя страшно, странно, ворвавшись в твою жизнь и ничего не объясняя. На то у меня были свои причины, ты их скоро узнаешь. Но не надо меня бояться. Я не причиню тебе боли, честно. Ты такая маленькая, такая хрупкая, что мне хочется тебя защитить.

Слова лились потоком. Я боялся напугать её ещё больше, это как игра в рулетку. 50% из 100%. Она только молча слушала.

-Скажи что-нибудь!- попросил я.

-Ты самый глупый вампир в мире! Я в этом уверена,- она улыбнулась и поднесла свои ладошки к моему лицу,- я не тебя боюсь.

Меня окутал запах.

-А чего?- спросил я, и Элис опустила глаза.

-Сейчас это не важно. У тебя нет клыков?- выдохнула она.

Я улыбнулся ослепляющей улыбкой.

-Найди!

Она только покачала головой.

-Ты правда можешь чувствовать эмоции? А… я сейчас что испытываю?- следующий вопрос.

-Ты не можешь разобраться в своих чувствах?

-Это так странно,- призналась Элис,- я одновременно верю вам и не верю. Как-то волшебно.

-Ты удивлена, немного испугана, заинтересована,- перечислял,- что-то ещё… я не знаю, как такое назвать.

Элис улыбнулась.

-А… как ты стал таким?- она опустила глаза.

Мне не хотелось отвечать на этот вопрос.

-Тебе не нужно это знать,- проговорил я,- меньше знаешь – крепче спишь! Кажется так!

-Это не про меня,- пробормотала она.

Дверь бесшумно распахнулась и в неё спиной вперёд, на цыпочках зашли Эммет и Эдвард.

-А я говорю тебе, что они не целуются!- раздался шёпот последнего.

-Они наедине уже целый час! Что ещё можно делать?- я бесшумно прыснул, посмотрев на Элис. Она билась в конвульсиях на диване. У меня возникла идея.

-Иди сюда!- уложив девушку на кровать, я навис над ней.

-Что ты делаешь?- глаза Элис округлились.

-Я заставлю их ревновать тебя. Это послужит уроком!

Нагнувшись и закрыв братьям обзор наших лиц, я принялся вызывать у них чувство ревности. Через мгновение дверь шумно хлопнула. Элис засмеялась, и меня окутало её запахом.

-У тебя сильный запах. Кажется, даже сильней чем был у Беллы,- прошептал.

-Ты контролируешь жажду?

-Да, я в полном порядке.

Я продолжал нависать над Элис, стараясь не раздавить. Она это заметила. Её губы мягко коснулись моей щеки. Я судорожно вздохнул, одновременно обнаружив, что сделал это совершенно зря и ещё больше ухудшил ситуацию. Горло стало разрываться на части, не осталось и следа от моей охоты. Монстр во мне просыпался, готовясь разорвать девушку, попробовать её кровь на вкус. Эмоции были близки к состоянию эйфории. Я зарычал, и девушка вдавилась в диван. Молниеносно вскочив, я оказался у окна, распахивая его и набирая номер Эдварда одновременно. Стоя на подоконнике, я крикнул Элис:

-Белла скоро будет, прости,- побежал по лесу.

С того происшествия прошло две недели. Элис стала официальной дочерью Эсми и Карлайла, девушка стала частью нашей семьи. Мы с ней сдружились, стали хорошими друзьями, несмотря на то событие. Но для меня она была больше, чем другом. Она была всем. Вокруг неё крутилась вселенная. Пригласить её на свидание у меня не хватало смелости. Я не был уверен в её чувствах. И слишком боялся отказа.

В этот день первым уроком была биология. Мы её прогуляли, Элис же была доставлена Карлайлом в школу. Мы приехали ко второму. Девушка сидела на скамейке Джейкобом Блеком. Он ей что-то сказал, она рассмеялась. Во мне всклокотала ревность.

-Джаспер, пожалуйста, постарайся держать свои эмоции в узде. Белла не поймёт, почему я сейчас, как идиот, стою и ревную Элис к этому… человеку,- Эдвард успокаивающе положил руку мне на плечо.

Я сбросил руку, наблюдая за Элис. Наконец, она нас заметила.

-Джейк, познакомься, это моя семья, Каллены.

Мы подошли и поздоровались с парнем.

-Эли, я поеду, после уроков буду ждать тебя здесь же.

«Эли»… Меня перекосило.

-Конечно, Джейк, я постараюсь побыстрее!- он нагнулся, она встала на носочки и чмокнула его в щёку.

Затем парень вскочил на байк, завёл мотор и умчался.

-Идём?- Элис с трудом подняла сумку.

-Давай, помогу,- Эммет схватил её вещи и направился к школе. Семья двинулась за ним.

Я не предполагал, что она может найти себе парня. Я был настолько эгоистичным, что мне казалось, что Элис будет ждать, пока я соберусь с мыслями, если ей нравлюсь. Я даже не думал, что девушка может устать ждать. Я не терпел соперников, пока был человеком. Никогда. У меня их просто не было. Но у меня и не было такой девушки. Той, которая понимает с полуслова.

Я слышал разговор Элис, Беллы и Розали.

-Куда собрались?- спросила жена Эдварда.

-В кино хотим сходить,- отозвалась Элис, и воображение услужливо подсказало мне сцену на последнем ряду, вызвав отвращение,- потом к Джейкобу съездим. Наверно, он утром меня привезёт.

Последняя фраза меня убила. На этих словах мне стало так плохо, как никогда ещё не было.

-Джаспер?- позвал Эдвард, поморщившись.

-Эдвард, отвали,- процедил я, читая положительные эмоции Элис. От них становилось легче.

Розали усмехнулась. Блондинка отстала от остальных.

-А я предупреждала. У Элис слишком много поклонников. Только за сегодняшнее утро она отшила пять человек. Скоро, братишка, ты будешь в пролете. Действуй.

-Легко сказать,- пробормотал я,- сама-то помнишь, как боялась, что Эммет тебя ненавидеть будет?

-Это в прошлом,- легко отмахнулась она,- мне уже ничего не грозит. А вот ты попал!

Роуз ушла вперёд, и я остался наедине со своими мыслями, если не учитывать Эдварда. Я мечтал. Чтобы сегодня задержали в школе, чтобы Элис не поехала к этому парню. Но то, что я так упорно пытался отсрочить, случилось. Мы вышли из школы, девушка попрощалась с нами, предупредила, что на ночь не придёт, села на мотоцикл, обхватив парня за торс, и уехала.

-Джаспер,- поныл Эдвард в который раз,- хватит уже!

Мы сели в машину и вскоре были дома. На моё удивление, Карлайл тоже был там.

-Плохие новости,- сказал он,- Волтури узнали о Элис. Они будут здесь.

Я был как в тумане. Эдвард и Эммет беспокойно уставились на меня, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции.

-Где Элис?- Эсми беспокойно мяла в руках какой-то листок.

-Она уехала с Джейкобом,- произнесла Белла,- резервация квилетов.

-Что?- в один голос спросили я и Эдвард.

-Там она будет в безопасности… пока,- продолжил отец,- но Аро настаивает на присутствии девушки при встрече.

Ночь прошла очень быстро, наутро мы встретили Элис у школы, она была весела как всегда. Но пришло время рассказать ей о Волтури. Карлайл отпросился из больницы. Через пару часов Элис была в курсе происходящего.

-Что они сделают?- тихо спросила она, улыбаясь.

Она не испытывала страха.

-Они… или убьют или превратят,- Эммет обнимал за плечи Розали.

-Если…- Элис хотела что-то сказать, но Эдвард её перебил.

-Элис, мы не будем тебя обращать только из-за того, что хотят прийти Волтури. Никто из нас не допустит того, чтобы ты стала такой же.

-Почему?- она подняла глаза.

-Ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь,- Розали встала,- ты… замрёшь в развитии, остановишься. Станешь живым мертвецом. Ты никогда не сможешь создать полноценную семью.

Меня ударило током.

-Эли, мы не допустим такого развития. Попросим время. У них скоро – лет через 30, не меньше. У тебя будет время пожить,- я старался держать ситуацию под контролем.

-Идут,- прошептал Эдвард.

Их запах ещё не настиг нас, но брат читал их мысли. Мы вышли на поле для бейсбола. Напротив нас показались Джейн, Алекс, Аро, Кай, Маркус. Самые опасные Вольтури. Я приобнял Элис за плечи, питаясь её спокойствием.

-Здравствуй, Карлайл,- Аро поклонился.

-Я бы сказал, что очень рад вашему приезду, но не могу, учитывая цель,- холодно, но не менее почтительно отозвался отец.

Белла накрыла нас щитом, и я чувствовал её сосредоточенность.

-Белла, Эдвард, Джаспер, Эсми, Розалия, Эммет… и Элис Мери Брендон,- Кай изогнул рот в ухмылке,- точнее уже Элис Каллен.

Он наклонил голову.

-Давайте не будем терять время,- Маркус – самый циничный из Вольтури… не считая садистку Джейн,- Аро, приступай.

-Изволите?- он обратился к Элис, протягивая руку.

Она шагнула вперёд. Я знал, что Белла убрала с неё щит. Я слишком поздно заметил, что Джейн приготовилась к атаке.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Alice

Я шагнула к Аро. Всё произошло внезапно. Один шаг… жуткая боль стала разрывать меня. Я повалилась на пол, мечтая, чтобы она прекратилась. Я не слышала шума, не слышала криков. Я лежала на холодной земле. Когда боль прекратилась, я смогла разлепить глаза. Эммет держал Джаспера, Эдвард – Розали. Карлайла перекосила ненависть.

-Спасибо, Джейн,- Аро нагнулся ко мне,- не надо забывать, что она просто маленький человечек. Но это можно исправить.

Меня подхватили грубые мужские руки и подняли на ноги. Боковым зрением я увидела блондина. Алекс!

-Не трогай её!- раздался голос Эдварда,- мы превратим её! Не трогай!

-Эдвард, дорогой,- Аро скользнул по нему взглядом,- я верю. Нам интересно самим.

-Не бойся, малышка,- прошептал Алекс мне на ухо.

Сзади раздался рык. Моя рука оказалась поверх руки Аро.

-Интересно… никакого детства, вообще,- старейшина поднял брови,- пусто.

Раздался хлопок. Я оказалась в чьих-то горячих объятьях. На поляне стояли огромные волки. Я видела, как Волтури успокаивающе подняли руки, как Карлайл вступил в переговоры. Они длились недолго. После пары фраз семейство покинуло поляну. Волки обернулись, но страха я не испытала. У них были добрые глаза. Боковое зрение уловило какое-то движение. Эдвард и Джаспер чего-то от меня добивались. Человек, который до сих пор обнимал меня, что-то доказывал.

-Эли, пойдём, у тебя шок,- моё сознание распознало голос Джейкоба.

Родной голос… голос человека, который помогал мне жить, помогал выжить. По инерции я стала перебирать ногами, но потеряла равновесие. Меня взяли на руки. Дальше было всё как в тумане. Я очнулась в маленькой уютной комнатке.

POV Jasper

Нюх уловил отвратительный запах. Я обернулся и увидел волков, оборотней, несущихся на всех парах к нам.

-Они за нас,- прошептал Эдвард.

Один из них преобразился в полёте, и я с ужасом узнал друга Элис. Он вырвал её у Алекса, остальные побежали вперёд и оскалились на «благородное семейство». Кайус испуганно поднял руки. Память подсказала, что он когда-то уничтожал вервольфов и до ужаса их боялся. Меня тянуло к Элис, но я понимал, что самое худшее в бою – показывать свои слабости. Джейкоб оттащил девушку с середины. Через некоторое время Карлайл вступил в переговоры.

-Девушка будет превращена,- говорил отец,- она станет одной из нас, как только ей исполнится восемнадцать.

-Мы проверим,- сузив глаза, произнесла Джейн, и Волтури ушли.

Мы с Эдвардом подлетели к Джейкобу.

-Давай её,- Эдвард потянулся к девушке.

-Ей надо отдохнуть нормально!- процедил он,- я отвезу её в Ла-Пуш.

-Она останется с нами!- этот парень раздражал меня всё больше и больше.

-У семейки вампиров, чуть что готовых выпить её кровь? Она и так слишком много перенесла. Вы не сможете дать ей заботу и любовь.

-Да что ты знаешь,- прошипел брат.

-Вы не сможете дать ей тепло,- Джейкоб, будто не слыша Эдварда, договорил фразу.

Моментально нас окружили волки, парень на руках с моей малюткой побежал в лес. А мы растерянно стояли и смотрели на его удаляющуюся фигуру.

Мы продолжили ходить в школу, сообщив администрации, что Элис подцепила какой-то вирус. Обратной связи с малышкой у нас не было. Первые два дня от неё не было ни слуху ни духу, на третий Элис позвонила. Голос был тихим и слабым. Она сказала, что с ней всё хорошо, небольшая температура, но в общем, состояние нормальное. Когда вернётся – не сказала.

На пятый день отсутствия Элис (когда Эммет, Эдвард и я лезли на стенку из-за её отсутствия) раздался звонок. Эммет распихал всех и взял трубку.

-Да,- брат включил громкую связь.

-Привет, Эммет! Это Элис!- бодрый голос в трубке.

Сердце подпрыгнуло, сделав сальто.

-Элис, детка!- Розали улыбнулась на его слова,- как ты там? Не съели злые волки?

-Они не злые,- рассмеялась девушка,- они привезут меня домой.

-Ты едешь домой?- Эдвард вырвал трубку.

-Да, я готова вернуться. Мое физическое состояние в порядке, ну и моральное тоже. Встретите?

-Конечно,- моя очередь говорить,- когда?

-Ну, в принципе, я сейчас стою на перекрёстке и думаю, идти или ждать?

Я вылетел из дома под хохот Эммета. Я решил не брать машину и побежал на своих двоих. Когда я увидел Элис, она всё разговаривала по телефону.

-Привет!- я радостно выдохнул и неловко обнял её.

-Джаспер! Я так рада тебя видеть!- на мне повис маленький Эльф.

Теперь я понял, что вся семья в сборе.

-Домой?

Она положительно кивнула.

-Залезешь сама или подсадить?

Элис замялась.

-Я… не могу залезть на спину,- она опустила глаза.

-Ох…

Сначала не обратил внимание. Кажется, Розали называла это «женскими днями».В такие дни запах крови девушек становился сильнее. И теперь Элис мялась, как бы объяснить такое мне.

-Тогда давай так,- я нарушил неловкое молчание и подхватил Элис на руки, прижав к груди,- лучше?

-Намного.

Пока мы бежали, меня мучил один вопрос, который я никак не мог задать.

-Ты хочешь что-то спросить?- прошептала она.

-Этот ведь тебе всё про нас рассказал, да? Про договор?

Она кивнула.

-Боишься?

-Ни капельки. Вы не съели меня, когда я ничего не знала, зачем вам это сейчас?

-Весомый аргумент,- признал я, занося её в дом.

Следующий час все приветствовали Элис и рассказывали, как было без неё плохо. Наступил вечер.

-Кажется, мы кое-что забыли,- меня поразило,- может, Элис надо было поесть?

Брови Эсми взлетели вверх.

-Как быстро мы отвыкли,- пробормотала она,- милая, пойдём, я приготовлю что-нибудь для тебя!

Элис и Эсми ушли, оставив нас в комнате.

-Джаспер?- вдруг спросил Эдвард,- можно с тобой поговорить? Элис просит вправить тебе мозги. Роуз, поможешь?

Мои брови медленно поползли вверх. Элис просила? Эдварда и Розали?

-Эммет, твой вклад тоже пригодится,- после этих слов Эдварда мне стало совсем плохо.

Карлайл вышел. Было неприятно, что появились секреты, но это создавало хотя бы видимость уединения.

-Роуз, я думаю, Эли сама тебе скажет, что придётся узнать Джасперу. В принципе, она сама бы рассказала, но не хочет казаться наглой. Она ждёт тебя на кухне.

Розали улыбнулась и пошла к девушке.

-Эммет, ты пойдёшь с ней по магазинам,- мишка вздохнул и поднялся по лестнице к себе.

-А я?- что могла придумать эта неугомонная?

-А тебе я хочу сказать, что если ты сейчас же не пригласишь её на свидание, я умру! И тебе будет стыдно перед Беллой!

-Что?- кажется, я поперхнулся.

-Будь смелей, братец, она не сможет долго ждать! В школе скоро танцы, помнишь? Элис уже пригласили. Она сказала, что подумает.

Я с силой сжал подушку.

-Эли ждёт твоего приглашения. Но если ты не созреешь до завтрашнего утра, она согласится на предложение Элдона.

Эдвард вышел, и его место заняла Розали.

-Роуз, я сегодня больше не выдержу!- сразу сказал я.

-Радуйся, что не можешь краснеть,- подразнила она,- я буду рассказывать тебе о том, что если люди друг другу нравятся, то они обычно вместе.

В очередной раз за этот день поперхнувшись, удивившись её прямолинейности, я принялся слушать.

До утра я узнал всё, что надо и не надо было мне знать. Около десяти вечера мимо нас прошла Элис и, подмигнув Розали, пошла спать. Лекция закончилась в четыре утра.

-Спасибо, Розали,- поблагодарил я,- зачем ей это надо?

-Не знаю,- сестра пожала плечами,- но Элис ничего просто так не делает. Берегись.

Оставшееся время мне нужно было, чтобы подумать. Если Эдвард говорит правду, и она действительно хочет пойти со мной на бал, путь так и будет. Я решил пригласить её сегодня поужинать.

Дом разразил ужасный крик. Я выскочил в коридор, столкнувшись с Беллой и Эдвардом.

-Элис?- Белла хотела было направиться в сторону комнаты, где сейчас была девушка, но я её опередил. Тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, я подошёл к кровати. Элис сидела на ней, обхватив колени руками.

-Шшш… это сон,- приговаривал я, мягко гладя её по спине.

Девушка прижалась ко мне, всхлипывая.

-Всё хорошо, всё в порядке, тебя это приснилось,- я посылал ей успокаивающие волны.

Она успокоилась, и только краснота глаз напоминала о прошедшем.

-Что тебе приснилось?- я не хотел давить на неё, но таких эмоций я редко чувствовал.

Элис покачала головой и опять легла на кровать, её пальцы побелели (так сильно она вцепилась в ворот моей рубашки). Я попытался осторожно отцепить её руки, но она держалась крепко, что сделать это безболезненно невозможно. Элис потянула меня за собой на кровать, и я подчинился. Аккуратно положив голову мне на грудь, девушка обхватила меня руками и засопела.

Когда Эсми с утра пришла будить Элис, то несказанно удивилась, застав меня в её кровати. Она шепнула мне, что надо её будить, и ушла.

-Эли, солнце, вставай,- прошептал я ей на ушко.

Девушка зашевелилась и приоткрыла один глаз. Потом второй. Потянулась, не выпуская меня из объятий.

-Пора?- пробормотала.

Я кивнул, умиляясь. Сейчас, спросонья, Элис выглядело такой милой, как никогда. Она встала, достала из комода вещи, повертела в руках кофту, повернулась ко мне спиной и сняла майку. Я поперхнулся воздухом. Она не обращала на меня никакого внимание, как будто, так и надо. При виде её обнажённой спины, бледной кожи появилось желание дотронуться до неё, узнать, действительно ли она такая мягкая, как кажется. Я вцепился руками в подушки, сминая её до минимальных размеров.

-Эдвард зовёт,- пробормотал я и вылетел за дверь.

Похоже, Элис не понимает, что хоть я и вампир, то всё равно остаюсь мужчиной. Отдышавшись, я спустился вниз. Там уже пахло человеческой едой.

Надо научиться готовить. Пометил я в голове для себя.

Мы приехали в школу, и я попросил Эли немного задержаться.

-Скоро в школе танцы,- начал я, волнуясь как никогда,- ты… не хочешь пойти со мной?

Элис восторженно подпрыгнула.

-Конечно!- она подпрыгнула, обняла меня за шею и побежала к Розали, попутно крича брату, что: «Эммет, мы идём по магазинам!»

Я улыбнулся. Её эмоции были лучше всяких слов. Элис была безумно рада, счастлива.

До ланча у нас не было общих уроков. Наконец, мы собрались в столовой, ожидая, пока нам откроют дверь. Я заметил парня, подошедшего к Элис.

-Эмм… Эллииис,- парень явно заикался,- ты подумала?

-Да,- она улыбнулась,- прости, я не смогу пойти с тобой.

-Ты пойдёшь со мной?- к ней подошёл ещё один.

-Нет,- она растерянно оглянулась,- я пойду не с вами.

-Элис просит помощи,- Эдвард ткнул меня в бок.

Я отреагировал мгновенно. Подошёл к девушке и обнял за талию.

-Я иду с Джаспером,- наконец объяснила она им,- давайте встретимся там.

Парни вяло закивали и отошли.

-Что, Эли, налетели волки?- Розали усмехнулась, открывая дверь.

-Как обычно,- моя малютка улыбнулась и зашла в столовую,- я сейчас.

Элис направилась к компании парней, той самой, которая подошла к ней в первый день. И пустота. Никаких эмоций. Ничего.

-Ну, Белла!- вдруг поныл Эдвард,- я хочу знать, что им надо от Элис!

-Дайте ей хоть чуть-чуть свободы,- возразила она, занимая место за столиком.

Я со вздохом набрал поднос, полный еды и сел за столик. Элис же развернулась, кивнула Роуз и вышла из столовой вместе с парнями.

-Что это было?- Эммет подбирал челюсть с пола.

-Это её друзья из Финикса,- пояснила Белла.

До конца учебного дня девушка не пришла в школу. Мы не волновались, но это было подозрительно. Добравшись до дома, мой чуткий нос уловил родной запах. Элис стояла в дверном проёме, пританцовывая.

-Привет! Эммет, пойдём сейчас!

Мишка вздохнул, но покорился, заведя свой джип. Они рассчитывали съездить в Сиэтл за покупками.

-Роуз, ты едешь?- Элис знала, что предлагать Белле бессмысленно.

-Конечно,- они уселись в машину и, не говоря ни слова, уехали.

Я, Белла и Эдвард растерянно зашли в дом.

Она ничего не объяснила. У Элис есть какая-то тайна. Та, о которой она не рассказывает даже сёстрам.

-Это нормально, что у неё есть какие-то секреты,- отозвался на мои мысли Эдвард.

-Меня настораживают они,- признался я.

В моей голове промелькнула безумная идея. Я пытался её отогнать, но она возвращалась вновь, приводя утверждения в пользу осуществления.

-Эдвард, как ты думаешь, если я быстро посмотрю, это будет совсем плохо?

-Что?- Белла может помочь.

-Джаспер хочет поискать в е вещах фотографии или записи, принадлежащие Элис. Она ведь ведёт дневник.

-Это будет вмешательством в её личную жизнь,- слабо пробормотала Белла, понимая, что так надо.

-А вдруг они опасны?

-Окей, я постою на стрёме,- вампирша поднялась по лестнице и встала перед дверью в комнату.

Мы с Эдвардом зашли в неё. Я первым делом сунулся в ящик комода, обнаружив там дневник. Тут Эдвард окликнул меня, показывая фотографию.

-Слева направо: Михаэль, Александр, Джонсон, Бен, Эли,- он перечислил всех, находящихся на фотографии,- Михаэль почему-то обведён.

-А я нашёл дневник.

-Открывай прошлые года.


	6. Chapter 6

_Из дневника Элис Мэри Брендон._

_16.05.06._

_Ребята какие-то странные. Очень бледные, синяки под глазами. Носят кофты с рукавами, закрывая локоть. Легко раздражаются, нервные, забывчивые. Они изменились. Сегодня Бен прижал меня к стене, чуть не задушив. Потом у него была истерика. Да, нам всем тяжело тут, но с ним определённо что-то не так._

_18.05.06._

_Они предложили совершить вылазку. Показать какой-то клуб. Это на них так не похоже!_

…

_Они ненормальные! Нельзя решать проблемы таким способом! Они меня не затянут! Я не дамся. Я хочу жить! Я буду жить._

-Страница почему-то пропитана слезами,- сообщил я Эдварду.

Записи в дневнике Элис стали для меня удивительным открытием, увлекающим.

_Из дневника Элис Мэри Брендон._

_20.05.06._

_А это хорошо. Эйфория… Всё такое цветное… Сейчас я пишу, еле держа в руках ручку. Даже приставания того мужика не казались мне ужасными. И всё-таки, зря я осуждала парней. Они не пожелают мне плохого. Я опять видела странные картинки. Как будущее._

_25.05.06._

_Со мной разговаривал психолог. Я сорвалась. Начала метать вазу, чудом не задев его. Забежала в туалет, прорыдала там до вечера. Вернуться в палату не хватило сил. Жуткая боль стала разливаться по всему телу. Она разрывала меня на части, отрывая кусочек за кусочком. Тело ломило, каждое малейшее движение приносило боль. Очень больно. Я никогда не чувствовала такого. Голова раскалывалась. Мне нужна была доза. Нужна. А её не было. Я не могла ни о чём думать, как о новой инъекции. Где она? Слёзы градом катились по щекам. Я медленно съехала на пол, потеряв сознание._

Дальше в дневнике был большой пропуск.

_30.08.08._

_Мы сбежали. Я переехала к отцу, сказав, что меня выпустили. Только бы не сорваться. Мне не была нужна доза сейчас, но я не уверена, что продержусь потом. Встречалась с ребятами. «Ниточка из прошлого», вот как я их называю. Михаэль сорвался. Доза была слишком большая. Его больше нет. Мне страшно. Страшно, что со мной произойдёт тоже самое._

Читать дальше я не мог. Ужас одолел меня. Я хотел что-то сказать Эдварду, но мои губы застыли в немом изумлении. Он также был в шоке.

-Едут!- Белла всё слышала, но смогла предупредить нас.

Выскользнув из комнаты, мы с Эдвардом расположились на диване. Я не знал, что мне теперь делать. С Элис… с тем, что я узнал. Она боролась с собой, но этого было явно недостаточно. Ей надо было помочь. Но не сказать же, что мы лазили в её вещах.

Девушка забежала в комнату, неся в руках пакет от известного дизайнера. В нём лежало платье. Розали тоже радостно зашла. Что не скажешь об Эммете. Он тащил кучу пакетов, проклиная магазины.

-ВЫ.. у..в,- Эдвард что-то хотел сказать, но дар речи к нему не вернулся.

-Что?- Элис запрыгнула на диван между мной и ним.

-Вы уже вернулись?- Белла подрабатывала суфлёром у своего мужа.

-Да, мы быстренько,- Розали с Элис рассмеялись,- зато столько вещей перемерили!

-И ещё больше купили,- вяло пробормотал Эммет, опуская сумки на пол.

-Покажете?- Беллз изобразила увлечение покупками.

Роуз с Элис опять переглянулись и скрылись с девушкой в комнате. Мы с Эдвардом облегчённо выдохнули. Актёрские таланты - явно не наш конёк!

-Что-то случилось?- поинтересовался большой брат, садясь на кресло.

Эдвард рассказал ему то, что мы узнали об Элис. Сказать, что Эммет был удивлён – ничего не сказать. Мы услышали, как что-то в комнате упало. Разумеется, Роуз слышала рассказ. Тут же зашли Эсми и Карлайл. Они тоже были в курсе. Таким образом, мы посветили всю семью. Пару минут все осмысливали услышанное. Для вампира это очень много.

-Мы не должны на неё давить,- заговорил Карлайл,- она сама расскажет.

Он хотел ещё что-то добавить, но телефонный звонок прервал речь.

-Дом Калленов,- Эсми подняла трубку,- секундочку. Элис!

Мы встрепенулись. Джейкоб Блэк всегда звонил ей на мобильный, избегая контакта с нами. Значит это кто-то из её прежних друзей.

Элис вышла из комнаты в купленной одежде. У меня отвисла челюсть, не смотря на ситуацию. Девушка была великолепна. Лучше Розали, Беллы и Эсми вместе взятых.

-Да?- она подошла к телефону.

-Элис? Это Бен, - мы со своим супер острым слухом могли уловить то, что говорил собеседник на другом конце,- как ты себя чувствуешь?

-Всё отлично,- она улыбнулась,- у вас что-то случилось?

-Да,- голос померк,- Джонсон… его больше нет.

-Как?- Элис схватилась руками за кресло, а мы напряглись, готовые поддержать.

-То же самое, что и с Михаэлем. Прости, я не могу долго говорить. Мы будем ждать тебя, как обычно. Держись,- и гудки.

Элис на автомате выключила телефон. Слёзы покатились из глаз, руки дрожали. Она смотрела на них, будто ища ответ.

-Элис!- я медленно встал. Её эмоции не говорили, что нужно. В них была какая-то паника, затмевающая всё.

Она никак не отреагировала. Всё в том же положении. Я мягко подхватил её на руки и отнёс в комнату. Положил на кровать, накрыл одеялом и сам лёг сверху него, обняв малышку. Она не устраивала истерик, не кричала. Просто молча лежала, смотря в потолок.

-Элис?- я провёл рукой по её лицу, привлекая внимание,- может тебе поговорить? Рассказать всё мне?

Она осмысленно перевела взгляд на моё лицо, кивая.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Alice

В комнату меня принёс Джаспер. Завернул одеяло и накрыл.

-Элис?- по лицу пробежал холодок от прикосновения ,- может тебе поговорить? Рассказать всё мне?

Я кивнула.

-Я жила в детдоме. Не помню, что там было. Только последние года 3. У меня были друзья, те которых вы видели. Всё хорошо, но однажды они стали меняться. Я сразу заметила. Потом предложили сбежать ночью в клуб. Я согласилась. Там выяснилось, что они колются. Меня это повергло в шок. Никогда не подумала бы. Но подсадили и меня. И однажды доза закончилась. Больше не было. Я до сих пор помню эту боль. Меня нашли парни. Видели, как мне больно, но ничего не могли сделать. Мы решили бросить. Это было тяжело. Сейчас мы все ходим, как по острию ножа, готовые сорваться. Двое из нас уже… Михаэль и Джонсон. Их нет. И я очень боюсь, что со мной произойдёт тоже самое. Теперь, когда я обрела вас, когда мне есть, для чего жить!

Пока я рассказывала, в памяти всплывали моменты, и я как будто заново всё пережила. Знаю, мой рассказ не был богат красками, но он был понятен. Наконец, я закончила свою историю и закрыла глаза. Я боялась реакции Джаспера. Было страшно, как он отреагирует, что сделает теперь. Ведь он узнал меня с совершенно другой стороны.

POV Jasper

Я услышал её рассказ, чувствуя различные эмоции. Она перестала говорить, закрыв глаза.

-Элли,- мягко заговорил я, беря её лицо в свои ладони,- то, что ты сейчас рассказала, ничего не изменит. Ты замечательная, мы тебя очень любим, ты часть нашей семьи.

-И ты любишь?- она приоткрыла глаз,- ты тоже меня любишь?

-Ну конечно!- я улыбнулся,- ты неповторимая.

Она полностью открыла глаза, окуная меня в их омут. Алые губы манили, прося дотронуться до них. Я знал, что у меня мало силы воли, ведь мне тяжело находиться рядом с человеком, но не настолько же! Палец соскользнул со щеки, гладя уголок губ, оказавшихся очень мягкими на ощупь. Я приблизил к ней своё лицо, прислушиваясь и надеясь, что смогу уйти. Бархат манил, завораживая. Элис наблюдала за мной из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Я решился, прижавшись губами к её. Первыми пришли эмоции. Эта радость, счастье, эйфория, привязанность. Потом пришёл страх, что я зря это сделал и вообще не нравлюсь ей. А уже в конце, я почувствовал осторожность. Её язычок провёл по моей нижней губе, согревая лёд и заставляя впустить дальше.

Я понимал, что этого сделать нельзя, но так хотелось! Отодвинувшись так, что наши носы соприкасались, я глубоко вдохнул. Сердцебиение Элис затмевало всё. Вдруг, её губы снова коснулись моих. Это было настолько неожиданно, что монстр, которого я держал в себе, вздрогнул и, управляя моими руками, перетащил её ко мне на колени, прижимая к себе, но стараясь не делать больно. Это незабываемое чувство! Хрупкая девушка у меня на руках, с бьющимся сердцем. Я не знаю, сколько мы так просидели, в обнимку. Но каждый понимал, что теперь всё не будет, как прежде.

Утро встретило нас ярким солнцем! Как хорошо, что сегодня не надо идти в школу! Элис проснулась и тут же просияла.

-Солнышко моё,- я улыбнулся,- поваляйся ещё, а я пойду делать тебе завтрак.

Спустившись вниз, поймал на себе взгляды семьи и хихиканье Эммета. Но кроме них был ещё один человек. И сейчас он при виде меня споткнулся, разбивая коленки в кровь. Моей последней здравой мыслью было то, что я давно не охотился. А потом я напал. Очнулся потому что Карлайл и Эдвард оттаскивали меня. Бездыханное тело лежало на полу, мои руки были в крови. Я не сопротивлялся, уставившись на них. То, что выдало меня. Что теперь? Уйти? А Элис? Боковое зрение выловило девушку, с ужасом смотрящую на меня. Отлично. Я чудовище! Я осел на пол, опустив голову на ладони. Волосы испачкались в крови, но мне было всё равно. Уже всё равно. Я был готов воспитывать в себе эту долбанную силу воли только ради Элис. И что теперь? Всё ушло! Я идиот! И этот глупый человек! Зачем она была тут? Почему именно сейчас упала? Ведь не будь я таким голодным, ничего бы не случилось!

Я ударил рукой по полу, пробив яму. По руке поползла трещина, доставляя боль. Я и сильнее пережил! Почему я выжил после стольких укусов вампиров, я знал, что такое война, что такое убивать. Но почему я не могу обуздать жажду? Я не слабый! У меня есть сила воли!

Из семьи первым опомнился Карлайл. Он схватил Розали, которая при запахе крови начала терять голову. Конечно, она задержала дыхание, но того воздуха, что она вдохнула, хватало, чтобы вызывать жуткое жжение в горле. Отец вывел блондинку, прихватив с собой Эммета.

Эсми подхватила тело, вытаскивая на задний двор.

Белла и Эдвард смотрели на Элис. Она не моргая наблюдала за мной. А я не мог поднять голову. Мне было страшно увидеть своё отражение в её глазах. И тут тёплые ладошки стали пытаться поднять мою голову. Я оторвался от рук, по-прежнему не смотря на их обладателя. Что-то влажное полилось на ладони. Набравшись смелости, я поднял глаза, увидев Элис. Она держала в руках графин с водой и смывала кровь. Алая жидкость струйками стекала на пол, обнажая белую, как снег, вампирскую кожу. И тут отошли остальные. Эсми, вернувшаяся со двора, мягко подхватила Элис за руки, уводя от меня.

-Оставьте её,- мой голос был очень хриплым.

-Нет,- Эдвард открыл для мамы дверь, пропуская вперёд,- ты всё ещё голоден. Иди, охоться.

Белла подняла меня и вывела через открытое окно.

-Я пойду с тобой,- она мягко улыбнулась, толкая меня к лесу.

Было понятно, что предстоит разговор. И я не знал его исход.

POV Alice

Я проснулась с утра, вспоминая произошедшие события. Случилось то, чего я так ждала! Открыв глаза, обнаружила Джаспера рядом с собой. Мой вампир улыбнулся.

-Солнышко моё, поваляйся ещё, а я пойду делать тебе завтрак.

Он ушёл, оставив меня наедине. Я не стала терять времени, а быстро нацепив вещи, спустилась вниз. Там были все. Джаспера держали Эдвард и Карлайл. А на полу лежало тело девушки. Я сразу поняла, что это. Он сорвался. Вампира отпустили, и он сел на пол, роняя голову на испачканные кровью ладони. По телу пробежал холодок. Страх медленно наступал, хотя здравый смысл (здравого смысла, как такового и не было, ведь я в доме у вампиров) вяло утверждал, что мне боли не принесут. Карлайл увёл Розали. Эммет пошёл с ними. Эсми унесла… тело. Я приметила на столе графин с водой. Тихо ступая по паркету, дотянулась до него. Раздался грохот. Обернувшись, увидела, что на полу дырка, а по руке Джаса ползёт трещина. Подошла. Попыталась поднять его голову. Он сделал это сам. Стала лить воду на ладони, смывая кровь. И тут Эсми отодвинула меня.

-Оставьте её,- раздалось от Джаспера.

-Нет,- Эдвард открыл дверь, и Эсми завела меня туда. Последнее, что было видно – Джаспер, уходящий с Беллой на улицу.

-Не бойся,- мама протянула мне стакан воды, и я залпом выпила его,- это случилось по нашей вине. Он давно не охотился, а тут эта девушка. Всё слишком неожиданно. К тому же у Джаспера всегда были проблемы с самоконтролем. Он прожил век в войне, не ограничивая себя. И мы редко приводили в дом людей без предупреждения. А эта сама зашла.

-Я не боюсь. Куда он пошёл?- я села на край дивана.

-На охоту. Джасперу нужно поохотиться. А мы пока решим, что с тобой делать.

-Что это значит?- меня осенило,- вы же не бросите меня? Я вас не боюсь! Вы не сделаете мне больно!

-Конечно, мы тебя не бросим,- Эсми приобняла меня за плечи, садясь рядом,- просто Джасперу сейчас тяжело. Может быть ты просто съездишь отдохнуть с Беллой и Розали?

-Нет, я останусь здесь,- я заранее решила, что буду стоять на своём, чтобы мне не предложили. Уехать сейчас – значит предать Джаспера.

-Хорошо-хорошо,- она быстро согласилась.

Я не знаю, сколько времени мы провели там. Мне звонил Джейк, приглашал к себе, но я отказалась. Наконец, Карлайл позвал нас обратно. Я хотела есть, а в доме сильно пахло вкусной едой. Пройдя на кухню, мы с Эсми сели за стол. Обычно Джаспер сидел рядом, но сейчас он был на другом конце стола и за время ужина ни разу не поднял взгляд. Атмосфера была дружелюбная, несмотря на случившееся. Напряжения никто не чувствовал… наверно. Я быстро съела всё, воздержавшись от того, чтобы облизать тарелку. Не знаю, как Каллены, никогда ничего не пробующие, умудряются так вкусно готовить. Вышла из столовой и пошла в комнату. Не смотря на раннее время, были сумерки. Положив голову на подушку, я впала в дрёму. Проснулась в темноте от шума. Кто-то был в комнате и явно хотел привлечь к себе внимание, не напугав.

-Кто тут?- глаза ещё не привыкли к темноте, и я видела из рук вон плохо.

-Не бойся,- голос прошелестел по комнате, не давая различить хозяина.

-Ты кто?- я села на кровати.

-Шшш… не надо так громко. Они не хотят, чтобы ты со мной сейчас общалась,- я почувствовала холодное прикосновение к коже.

-Джас?- я произнесла это еле слышно, одними губами.

-Да, милый маленький эльф,- я улыбнулась,- ты не бойся, я себя хорошо контролирую. Просто иногда случаются такие… казусы.

Меня передёрнуло.

-Ну Элис, пожалуйста. Они не хотят, чтобы я был с тобой рядом. А я не могу.

-Всё в порядке. Где ты?

-Здесь,- холодные руки обняли меня.

Я не знаю, сколько мы так просидели. Просто, тихо. Джаспер даже не дышал, чтобы не выдать себя. Под утро он встал с кровати, выпустив мня из своих объятий.

-Мне пора,- он поцеловал меня в лоб и скрылся в предрассветном сумраке.

Я положила голову на подушку, вдыхая сладковатый запах. Какое-то странное состояния. Я и раздражена, и в хорошем расположении духа одновременно. Раздражённость из-за того, что остальные не хотят, чтобы Джаспер со мной общался. Но тут всё понятно, они боятся за меня. А хорошо мне, потому что Джас, не смотря ни на что, пришёл ко мне. И тут я провалилась в сладкую дрёму, с моим вампиром в главное роли.

Я проснулась оттого, что солнце светило на лицо. Странно, вроде Джас закрывал за собой шторы! Ну конечно, он опять был в комнате. Этому свидетельствовала записка на подушке.

_Надеюсь, ты проснёшься раньше, чем Эммет или Эсми придут тебя будить. Я об этом позабочусь. Не волнуйся, я уговорю семью изменить решение. До ночи, малышка. Пожалуйста, сожги записку._

Я встала с кровати, хватая толстовку со стула и ища в ней зажигалку. Курить я бросила, но в критические ситуации мне была необходима доза никотина. Достав, я зажгла огонь и, положив записку в пепельницу, подожгла. Пламя красиво полыхало, пока от кусочка бумажки не остался только пепел.

Нацепив джинсы и майку, я спустилась вниз. Эдварда и Розали дома не было. Пошли охотиться. Тогда понятно, почему Джас оставил записку.

-Доброе утро!- я лучезарно улыбнулась Эсми и Карлайлу. Джас сидел за роялем Эдварда, нажимая на одну единственную клавишу.

-Доброе, Элис! Как спалось?- Карлайл поднял голову от бумаг.

-Отлично!- тут я не соврала. Ночь действительно прошла отлично,- Эсми, можно я поеду в Сиэтл? Хочу ещё прикупить что-нибудь для бала.

-Конечно, дорогая. Только пусть Розали вернётся, составит тебе компанию.

-Может лучше Джаспер? Как независимый эксперт.

Я заметила, как Эсми и Карлайл переглянулись.

-Хорошо, я думаю, Джаспер не будет против прокатиться с тобой,- Джаспер на этих словах Карлайла кивнул,- только звоните каждый час!

-Отлично,- я сбегала наверх и взяла куртку.

….

Мы с Джаспером неслись по магистрали в джипе Эммета.

-Зачем ты это сделала?- Джаспер небрежно вёл машину одной рукой, изредка поглядывая на дорогу.

-Сделала что?- я недоумённо пожала плечами.

-Ты буквально вынудила их отправить меня с тобой.

-Я соскучилась,- моя рука коснулась его, сжав пальцы.

-Так в магазин тебе надо?

-Да, мне для платья нужны аксессуары.

Джас кивнул, переводя взгляд на дорогу.

-Ты сердишься?- я расстроено покачала головой.

-Нет, просто думаю, как мне выдержать шопинг.

-Я не долго.

….

Мы бродили по магазинам, каждый час звоня Эсми. Она уже ждала нас дома. После шестичасового шопинга я, усталая и вымотанная, была погружена на заднее сиденье. Плавное движение машины усыпляло, затягивая меня в своё царство.

…..

Прошло пять дней. Джаспер иногда приходил ко мне по ночам, но я часто заставала только записку от него. Однажды утром.

Я спустилась вниз, на ходу натягивая толстовку. На улице резко похолодало.

-Элис! Тебе прислали посылку!- Эсми держала в руках большую коробку.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Jasper

Я слышал лёгкие шаги девушки по лестнице.

-Элис! Тебе прислали посылку!- Эсми держала в руках большую коробку.

Эльф быстро спрыгнула с последней ступеньки, хватая посылку. Вся семья в любопытстве устремила на неё взгляды. Элис стала бороться с оберткой, которая никак не желала раскрываться. И тут что-то произошло. Девушка подняла вверх палец с красной жидкостью. Глаза Розали сузились. Запах крови достиг моего носа, обжигая горло и требуя, чтобы эта жидкость полилась в рот. Но останавливало одно: это была Элис. Моя Элис, малышка, которая была для меня всем. И я ни за что не мог сделать больно эльфу.

Быстро подлетев к ней, я увидел, как округлились её глаза. Пораненный палец оказался у меня в руке. Дотягиваясь второй до аптечки, мягко провёл пальцем по ранке, забирая капельку крови. Вряд ли это кто-нибудь заметил. Наконец, открыв аптечку, нашёл пластырь и заклеил рану. Всё это заняло не больше двух секунд, но за это время из семьи никто не пошевелился. Оцепенение. Элис растерянно стояла ещё со свёртком в руках.

-Осторожней,- прошептал я, возвращаясь на прежнее место.

Кровавая капля на моём пальце манила. Я подошёл к раковине, смывая жидкость. Ни к чему мне это. Элис – не еда.

-Давай я открою,- Эммет одним движением руки сорвал обёртку. Под ней оказалась коробка с прозрачным верхом. Брат скинул крышку и достал оттуда платье. Белоснежное до пола платье. Свадебное.

-Какое красивое!- Розали подошла к Элис.

-От кого?- Элис приподнялась на носочки, заглядывая в коробку,- вот и записка.

Девушка раскрыла её, и мы наблюдали, как округлились её глаза.

-С надеждой на скорую встречу, Аро Волтури,- Элис села на диван.

-Элис, когда у тебя день Рождения?- Эсми взяла коробку и бросила на пол.

-Через неделю. Ровно.

И тут меня поразило током. Через неделю она должна будет стать вампиром. А платье… видно Аро рассчитывает, что мы превратим её после свадьбы. Только с кем?

Эдвард хмыкнул.

_Не смешно. С кем свадьба? _

-С тобой, идиот,- Элис не могла уловить звук, но его слышала вся семья.

-От Аро. Мне восемнадцать будет,- Элис опустила в пол глаза.

-Элис, мы так виноваты,- Эсми погрустнела,- мы обрекли тебя на вечную жизнь.

-Хватит! Я сама это выбрала!- Элис резко подняла голову,- я пойду готовиться к балу. Осталось всего шесть… ЧТО? ВСЕГО ШЕСТЬ ЧАСОВ?

Розали рассмеялась, схватила Беллу, и девушки скрылись.

-Всё в порядке?- Боже, как же меня достало пристальное внимание с их стороны.

-В полном… относительно моего физического спокойствия,- я кивнул,- а то, что через неделю она будет гореть заживо – ерунда.

-Мы не можем ничего сделать,- Карлайл грустно улыбнулся. Я знал, что отец не переносил никакого насилия.

-Ну да…- Эммет плюхнулся на диван, уронив на пол подушку,- интересно, чем же на этот раз нас удивят девочки?

Сменил тему. Офигеть.

-Ждите,- Эсми тоже поднялась наверх,- вы не пожалеете.

За полчаса до выхода из дома мы поднялись переодеваться. Эдвард и Эммет нацепили смокинги. Я же, смотря на них, ограничился чёрными джинсами и рубашкой в тон. Спустившись вниз, мы встали перед лестницей. Буквально через 5 минут наверху раздался шорох, и на лестнице показалась Розали в длинном платье цвета «Крем-брюле». Вампирша спустилась, попав в объятия Эмма. За ней шла Белла. Да, девочки сильно постарались, уговаривая её надеть это платье. Я знал, что возлюбленная Эдварда не любит носить платья, юбки. А с таким вырезом – тем более. И, наконец, спускалась Элис. Она отошла от остальных, надев коктельное платье. Туфли с настолько высокими шпильками, что я испугался, как бы она не упала с лестницы. Она спустилась, и я подал ей руку, помогая. Теперь я, наконец, мог восхититься красотой маленького эльфа. Платье красиво подчёркивало фигуру, туфли придавали роста (но я всё равно был выше её на голову). Я в чёрном – она в белом. Две противоположности.

-Пингвины,- Элис рассмеялась, смотря на братьев.

-Да,- Розали придирчиво осматривала Эммета,- вот не мог ты одеть что-нибудь, как он?

Взгляды переместились на меня.

-Роуз, дорогая, не придирайся,- Эммет поправил галстук.

Эсми тоже спустилась, смеясь.

-Не опоздайте!- она посмотрела на часы.

Эдвард обнял Эдвард за плечи и вышел в гараж. Мы за ним.

Помещение школьного спортзала украсили. Везде повесели ленточки, фонари. Лампы постоянно мигали, заставляя Элис вздрагивать каждый раз. Наверно, для её зрения это было слишком резко. Девушка сразу полезла на танцпол, я же остановился у стены, наблюдая. По движениям было похоже, что она занималась танцами. Плавные, они заставляли меня задерживать дыхание.

-Джас, не пялься так откровенно,- Эдвард подошёл сзади, воспользовавшись тем, что я отвлёкся.

Быстро отвёл взгляд, смотря на стену.

-Не волнуйся ты так!- Эдвард положил мне руку на плечо,- она понимает всё и не жалеет о том, что этот День Рожденья будет для неё последним.

Я глухо зарычал. Эдвард попал в цель. А правда режет глаза.

-Я понимаю. И не хочу осознавать, что она это так спокойно принимает. Это проклятье, а она…- а мотнул головой, замечая двух девушек, смотрящих на нас. Конечно, ведь им не слышно и не видно, как мы разговариваем.

И тут я понял, что же они стояли. Заиграла медленная музыка, повеяло решительностью, и эти две девушки направились к нам.

-Мог бы предупредить,- прошептал я.

-Столько мыслей… сам попробуй разобраться,- ответил он, принимая невозмутимый вид.

-Ты танцуешь?- одна подошла ко мне, протягивая руку.

Я только собирался ответить, как словно из-под земли выросли Белла и Элис.

-Нет, они не танцуют,- тёплая ладошка взяла меня за руку, вытягивая на центр зала.

Минуту мы двигались в такт музыки молча.

-Налетели волки,- пробормотала малышка, покрепче прижимаясь ко мне.

Я лишь рассмеялся, наблюдая растерянные лица окружающих.

-Можно?- ррр… кто-то наглый решил отобрать у меня Элис.

-Нельзя,- отрезал я, даже не смотря, кто это,- пошли на балкон.

Мы вышли на свежий воздух, и Элис задрожала. Я накинул ей на плечи пиджак.

-Спасибо,- прошептала она, останавливаясь у перил.

-Не за что,- я тоже остановился, смотря в ночное небо. Ещё чуть-чуть и оно станет для меня другим. Бесцветным. Потому что моя единственная звёздочка, та, которая дарит мне свет, хочет отдать свою жизнь.

-Элис,- я нагнулся к её уху, используя всё своё обаяние,- зачем тебе это?

-Что это?- девушка стала таять.

-Становиться такой как мы. Есть и другой выход.

-Какой же?- в её голосе появились настойчивые интонации.

-Мы можем уехать,- я включил обаяние на полную. Перед ним ни разу никто не устоял.

-Сбежать, да?- она отстранилась, сердито смотря на меня.

Сказать, что я был в шоке, – ничего не сказать. Она противостояла моему обаянию. Она… не отреагировала. Это снижало мои шансы на её завоевание. Конечно, Джаспер, думал, что всё будет просто? Ха.

-Нет, Элис,- продолжил я,- просто зачем тебе терять душу? Ты проживёшь человеческую жизнь без забот.

-Я не хочу,- категоричное заявление.

-Элли, это очень опасно. Если тот, кто будет тебя превращать, не справится, убьёт тебя?

-Значит я, умирая, буду знать, что нужна хоть кому-то.

Чёрт!

-Как можно так думать?- я повернул её лицом ко мне и схватил за плечи,- тебе совсем не жалко жизни? Ты не понимаешь! Это вечная жизнь. Это вечное наказание. Все, кого ты знаешь, в скором времени умрут. А ты будешь жить. Все вокруг будут умирать. А ты всё равно будешь жить. Когда жить незачем!

-А если мне есть зачем?- Элис опустила глаза.

-Что?- я не понимал. Не понимал её логики, мыслей.

-Если мне есть, зачем жить?

-Элис, это человек. Человек, который умрёт,- да, говорить это было неприятно.

-А если нет? Если это вампир?- малышка вздохнула.

Я не мог поверить своим ушам. Будучи слишком эгоистичным, я был уверен, что она говорила про меня. Да, я противоречил сам себе, но что уж поделаешь!

Посмотрев девушке в глаза, увидел искру решительности. Медленно нагнувшись, я прислушивался к себе, надеясь, что в любой момент смогу развернуться и уйти. Коснулся её мягких, обжигающих сильней, чем руки, губ. Лёгкое касание, но оно вызвало во мне бурю эмоций. Мне казалось, что во второй раз мне будет легче держать себя в руках, но… И радость, и счастье, и нежность… и жажду. Маленькое тельце вжалось в меня со всей силой, возможной для человека. Эмоции смешались. Краем сознание усмехнулся, ведь, скорее всего, все в зале хоть чуть-чуть, но ощущают то, что не могу сдержать я.

Губы приоткрылись в немой просьбе. Мгновенно меня опалило жаром. Я оторвался от Элис, чувствуя, что уже на грани.

-Не играй с хищником,- прошептал.

-Я так плохо целуюсь?- незамедлительно последовал ответ.

Я засмеялся. Она, что, думает, что я все двести лет тренировался?

-Нет, конечно. Лучше всех,- она покраснела.

Нет, она правда покраснела! Я не ожидал.

-Пошли в зал,- мы вошли, и я сразу поймал на себе пристальный взгляд Эммета,- все пялятся.

-Мне всё равно,- малышка прижалась покрепче.

Мы спрятались в угол зала и не отпускали друг друга, пока директор школы не объявил, что бал закончен.

Выйдя, остановились, дожидаясь остальных.

-Да уж,- Эдвард с Беллой подошли к Вольво,- столько мыслей. Джас, знаешь, что ты совращаешь несовершеннолетнюю?

Подошедшие Эммет и Розали рассмеялись.

-Ах ты, старый развратник!- Эммет получил подзатылок от Розали, укоризненный взгляд Беллы.

Приехали домой. Эсми с Карлайлом были счастливы, как никогда.

_Мы что-то пропустили? _

Эд покачал головой.

-Элис,- Эсми взяла какую-то бумажку,- к тебе тут приходили, просили передать.

Эли взяла записку, прочитала, переменилась в лице.

-Мне надо.. уйти. К обеду вернусь,- девушка, даже не переодевшись, накинула куртку, мимолётно поцеловала меня и вылетела за дверь.

-Не нравится мне это,- Эммет, даже не снимая смогинг, уселся на диван и включил телевизор.

-А мы в восторге,- я фыркнул.

Такие секреты мне не нравились. Мне не нравились никакие секреты. У новорождённых их не было, а если появлялись, то исчезали вместе с вампирами. Здесь же всё сложней. Элис человек, хрупкий человек, который не может иметь много общего с семьёй вампиров. Её нельзя пытать, на неё нельзя давить. А другого способа выяснить тайны я не знал, военное прошлое давало о себе знать. Уже в который раз я проклинал себя и свою сущность.

-Может с ней просто поговорить?- Эдвард молча выслушивал мои мысли.

-Так она нам всё выложит как на духу!- скептически усмехнулся Эмм, тоже вступив в беседу.

-Можно Беллу, Роуз и Эсми попросить,- Эд сделал выражение лица а-ля «Вы совсем тупые?»

-Она нам ничего не говорит,- просветила Роуз,- обходит эту тему стороной.

-Какие ещё предложения?

-Не знаю,- братья сочувствующе посмотрели на меня.

-Ох, не к добру это,- я стал говорить, как старый дед.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Alice

_Приходи в наш клуб как только освободишься._

Короткая записка сорвала меня с места, оставляя Калленов позади. Я бежала через лес, благо до клуба было не далеко. Бен и Алекс уже ждали у входа, привалившись к стене.

-Мы тебя ждали,- Бен широко улыбнулся.

-Почему ты так долго не приходила?- Алекс говорил странно, скомкано.

Я пригляделась к их лицам. Беззаботность. Синяки под глазами. Губы изогнуты в полуулыбке. Зрачки расширены настолько, что радужки даже не видно. Все признаки на лицо.

-Вы опять, да?- я схватила их за рукава, затаскивая в помещение.

Огни сверкали всеми цветами радуги, освещая людей. Музыка громко играла, биты заставляли сердце подскакивать в грудной клетке. Ультрафиолетовые лампы заставляли светиться белое, выделяя обладателей из толпы. Я, постоянно сталкиваясь с танцующими (в основном все были под кайфом), тащила их в закрытое от посторонних глаз помещение. Оказавшись вне опасности, посадила их на диван и схватила банку колы. Она была уже открыта, так что я просто сделала глоток, опустошив её больше, чем на половину.

-Элис,- Бен глупо рассмеялся,- знаешь, что там было?  
Я стала соображать, что же вызвало такую реакцию у человека, которому сейчас, собственно, должно быть всё по табуретке. Естественно, он уже немного отошёл, но всё же… Во время таких размышлений мысль озарила меня. В банке было ЛСД. Внутри у меня что-то происходило. Забытое ощущение принесло и облегчение и тяжесть. Я поняла, что и Бен, Алекс смотрят на меня и уже вполне отошли. У меня вспотели ладони, а на шее выступили капельки пота. Стало тихо, парни, шатаясь, закрыли дверь. Все тело напряглось - каждая мышца, мне стало страшно, страх душил меня, я задыхалась. Кажется, это происходило опять, будто в первый раз. Бен что-то говорил, но слова были дико медленны, мозг не соединял фразы воедино. Казало, слова повторяются, словно эхо. Я истерически засмеялась, мне казалось, это самое смешное, самое нелепое, что я когда-либо видела или слышала в своей никчёмной жизни. Да-да, именно никчёмной! Как я могла отказаться от такого? На потолке стали появляться двигающиеся образы, складывающиеся в лица, слова, картины.

Бен положил меня на потрёпанный диванчик, а я наблюдала за воронками, теперь уже образующимися на потолке. Красные, синие, жёлтые, зелёные. Это неповторимо. Я встала и стала ходить по комнатке, порываясь что-то сказать. Но разве простые человеческие слова могут описать ту красоту?

Мысли стали тягучими, словно ириска. Я пыталась что-то сказать, но теряла слова, слёзы выступала на глаза, ведь я хотела сохранить их, передать остальным, рассказать Джасперу, Белле и остальным. Из-за этого ужасного чувства недосказанности, я потеряла все силы и грохнулась на пол, улавливая своим совершенным слухом музыку. «Теле…»,- продолжать я не могла. Мысль опять ускользнула. Зато меня привлекла музыка, которую я услышала своим совершенным слухом. Я стала частью её, я могла её потрогать! Закрыв глаза, окунулась с головой в прекрасное. Звучание стало иметь цвет. Каждая нота была неповторимой. Мне опять не хватило слов, чтобы описать это.

Открыв глаза, я посмотрела на стену, мне казалось, что я вижу её в разных обличиях, разных цветах. Было так прекрасно, что я не могла вынести этого зрелища. Поэтому я опять прикрыла веки, попадая в другой мир, в другое измерение, состояние. Дыхание захватило, как при поездке на американских горках. Я не могла сказать, что же происходит на самом деле, а что же игра воображения. Я не могла сказать, кем или чем я была, но это было ТАК восхитительно. Я была свободна! От принципов от действий, от обязанностей. Я была свободна от жизни! Я наслаждалась каждым мгновением. Чувства обострились. Я чувствовала аромат лимонного пирога, готовившегося в доме на другой улице.

Через какое-то время сияние стало проходить, возвращая меня в жестокий мир. Голова побаливала, горло охрипло, а меня колотило мелкой дрожью.

-Прости,- тихо прошептал Бен.

Глава 18

POV Jasper

Подождав около получаса с момента ухода Элис, я решил проверить, добралась ли она до места. К телефону она не подходила. Нудные гудки резали слух, но я упорно надеялся на чудо.

-Не подходит,- пробормотал в очередной раз.

Эммет резко выдохнул.

-Не нравится мне всё это. Вот как перед тем боем с гризли.

На него устремились все взгляды.

-Что?- Эмм непонимающе уставился на Карлайла,- что я сказал?

Ему никто не ответил, и дом погрузился в тишину. Стрелка старинных часов неумолимо приближалась к двенадцати, а никто из нас не поменял положение. И когда раздался щелчок, в дверь постучали.

Эсми одёрнула майку и открыла дверь. Два парня ввели Элис. Хотя нет, не ввели, а скорее втащили.

-Ей немного… плохо стало,- пробормотал один, сажая девушку на диван.

-Мы пойдём,- второй схватил его за плечо и вытащил из дома, захлопнув дверь. Раздалось: «Я говорил ей, что они ненормальные!»

-Что с ней?- Роуз присела рядом я девушкой.

Я же, наконец, втянул воздух, подходя ближе. Но вместо привычного запаха ванили почувствовал горечь. Горький, режущий он распространялся по дому, даже затмевая приторно сладкий запах семьи. Мало того, сердце Элис бешено стучало, казалось, стараясь выпрыгнуть.

-Карлайл?- беспокойно позвала Эсми.

Отец подошёл к девушке, её взгляд никак не мог собраться в одной точке.

-Наркотическое отравление.

Диагноз, повергший всех в ужас.

-Она почти отошла,- констатировал он.

-Элис,- Эдвард взял её за руку,- ты меня слышишь?

Кивок головы.

-Надо положить её в кровать. Пусть поспит,- Эд поднял её с диванчика, передал Белле.

Вампирша полетела с ней в комнату.

Я медленно поднялся наверх, постучал в дверь.

-Заходи,- Белла бесшумно вылетела из комнаты, столкнув меня туда.

Элис лежала на кровати, завернутая, словно маленький ребёнок, в одеяло. Даже через этот толстый слой я видел, что она дрожала. Глаза доверчиво смотрели на меня. Из них исчезло какое-то упорство, будто она сдалась. Я прислушался к эмоциям. Так и есть. Обречённость, слабость.

-Что произошло?- сел на кровать, заворачивая Эли посильнее в одеяло.

-В банке… я выпила. Не знала,- прошептала она.

Голос, такой звонкий и яркий обычно, стал серым и тусклым, как и сама девушка.

-Всё будет хорошо,- я прилёг к ней на кровать, обнимая.

Малышка прижалась ко мне посильнее, дыша в шею. Её дыхание, такое тёплое, прерывистое, вызвало во мне заботу. Кто бы мог подумать, злобный вампир и милый ангел? Хотя… противоположности притягиваются.

Я улыбнулся мыслям и посмотрел на моё чудо. Элис уже сопела, стальной хваткой держа меня в объятиях.

Я прикоснулся рукой к тёплой, мягкий щеке, понимая, что совсем недолго мне осталось ощущать эту теплоту. Бешеный стук сердечка, любимый запах, из которого уже выветрилась горечь. Всё это настолько привычно. Что я не знаю, как буду жить без этого. Вздохнув, порадовался, что у меня есть хоть что-то.

Ночью выли волки. Где-то не границе с квилетами волчий вой разрезал воздух, мешая людям спать. Хотя, наверно, они не мешали, ведь слышно это было только вампирам. Протяжно, обречённо, они будто оплакивали чью-то душу, зовя на помощь.

-Джейкоб,- Элис резко поднялась на кровати, выпутываясь из одеяла и моих рук,- что-то случилось.


	10. Chapter 10

Моментально вскочив на ноги, она принялась натягивать джинсы прямо на пижаму. Ей хватило сорока секунд, чтобы полностью собраться, кинуть в сумку мобильник, какие-то бумаги. Открыв дверь, она полетела вниз по лестнице. Я за ней, ничего не понимая. Её пробуждение было настолько внезапным после затишья, что застало меня врасплох. К тому же она не могла слышать вой. У человека во сне и так притупляются все чувства, так ещё вой был очень тихий даже для моего слуха.

-Что случилось?- Эммет оторвался от игры с Карлайлом в шахматы.

-Джейк, стая,- пробормотала Элис, натягивая куртку.

-Элис, мы не можем туда ехать,- отец покачал головой.

-Мы может отвести её до границы,- я искренне надеялся, что мне объяснят, что происходит, но понял, что ничего не дождусь. Ну что ж, тогда лучше помочь, чем мешать.

Схватив ключи от внедорожника Эмма, я вышел вместе в девушкой в гараж.

Дорога до границы заняла 4 минуты. Там её уже ждали. Но не Джейкоб Блек, а кто-то другой, тоже из оборотней. Было видно, как он скривил нос, почувствовав мой запах.

Я усмехнулся.

-Позвони,- крикнул Элис, уже выскочившей из машины.

Она кивнула, обернулась на прощанье и перешла границу. Два волка выскочили из-за деревьев. Оборотень в обличье человека посадил девушку на спину другого. А потом перевоплотился. Уверен, что этого зрелища я не забуду никогда. В прыжке, когда одна сущность стало другой, сменилось множество эмоций, а в один момент я не почувствовал их вообще. Как будто этого человека не существовало вовсе.

Посмотрев в след, завёл машину, направляя к дому.

Первые лучи солнца отражались от больших окон дома, освещая помещение и каменных статуй, стоящих в нём.

-Что произошло?- спросил я у Эдварда, как только вошёл.

-У неё было что-то наподобие видения,- проговорил он,- она слышала волчий вой лучше чем мы, она видела, как на Джейкоба напали вампиры. И больше того, похоже, что это всё оказалось правдой.

-Как такое возможно?- теперь я уже обращался к Карлайлу.

-Могу предположить, что это её проявление скрытых способностей.

Я, Белла, Эммет, Розали уставились на отца.

-Когда она станет вампиром, то, возможно, будет видеть… не знаю. То ли это будущее, то ли она видит события, происходящие с людьми, которые ей дороги, на расстоянии.

-То есть… она – предсказательница?- Эммет широко улыбнулся.

-Я же сказал «возможно», а не точно,- Карлайл покачал головой,- процентов 75 из 100, что это так.

Вот это да. Ну, всё, мои мысли стали разбегаться и я, чтобы не путать сильней, решил дождаться Элис и спросить обо всём у неё.

POV Элис

_Ночь, темно. Я нахожусь в лесу. Мне страшно. Рядом появляется Джейк._

_-Где мы?- спрашиваю я, но не могу произнести ни слова._

_-Молчи,- перед глазами скачут слова,- они нас услышат. _

_Меня порывает спросить, кто они, и я рисую вопросительный знак в воздухе. К моему удивлению, он превращается в настоящий и зависает._

_-Вампиры. Они охотятся за тобой, за мной,- слова опять перед глазами._

_Вдруг Джейк разворачивается и уходит, а мои губы оказываются под замком, причём в прямом смысле. _

_-Куда ты?- хочу закричать я._

_Джейкоб заходит в тень, оборачивается и смеётся. И тут из-за дерева вылетают вампиры. Их трое, с огненно красными глаза. А рядом с ними стоит ещё одна, смотрит за ними. Блека разрывают, а я ничего не могу сделать. Раздаётся волчий вой, режущий уши, заставляющий барабанную перепонку колебаться с неистовой силой. От этого воя я падаю на землю. Надо проснуться, надо проснуться! Сосредотачиваюсь, открываю глаза и оказываюсь в комнате. В ушах стоят слова той вампирши:_

_-Ты следующая._

Подобные сны у меня уже были, перед приходом Джаса в дом, например. Я точно знала, что он придёт. Уже был опыт, поэтому я, не задумываясь, стала вырываться из одеяла. Моментально нацепив вещи прямо на пижаму, выскочила в коридор, скатываясь по перилам лестницы. Заметив, что Джаспер неотрывно следовал за мной, я поняла, что он ждёт объяснений. Нет времени!

- Что случилось?- Эммет играл с Карлайлом в шахматы.

-Джейк, стая,- запыхавшись, выдавила я.

-Элис, мы не можем туда ехать,- Карлайл сочувствующе покачал головой.

-Мы может отвести её до границы,- Джаспер уже доставал ключи от машины.

Не говоря ни слова, пошла в гараж, я забралась в джип Эммета.

Машина неслась по дороге с максимальной скоростью, полностью смывая очертания проносящихся лесов. Джаспер резко затормозил, я выставила вперёд руки, чтобы не влететь в лобовое стекло лицом. Фары освещали силуэт одного из квилетов. Я распознала Сэма и уже открыла дверь, чтобы вылезти, но тут почувствовала, как что-то легло мне в карман.

-Позвони,- сказал Джаспер.

Я побежала по тёмному мокрому асфальту. Потом оглянулась и перешла невидимую границу. Сразу же два волка, Сет и Ли, выскочили мне навстречу. Сем посадил меня на Сета, я вцепилась в холку, и мы побежали. За нами стучал лапами Сем. Меня привезли к дому Джейкоба. Скатилась с Сета, зашла в дом. В маленьком помещении столпилась вся стая. Эмбри, Квилл, Джаред разместились на подоконники, запрыгнув на него полностью; Пол сидел на диване вместе в другими оборотными, которых я не знала. Эмили, возлюбленная Сэма, стояла около стены вместе с Клер. Билли Блек, расстроенный, но с решительным выражением лица, тоже находился в комнате. Квилл Атера старший стоял рядом с сыном, сверля взглядом закрытую дверь комнаты Джейка.

-Как он? Что случилось?- с моим приходом все оживились.

-В тяжёлом состоянии. Он и ещё несколько недавно перевоплотившихся,- Эмили прикрыла глаза.

Я не могу перестать удивляться этой девушке. Стойкая, она стал матерью для множества оборотней, она любит их всех, как родных. Это непонятно для меня. Хотя… я тоже всех Калленов люблю, хотя они мне не родные.

-На них напали вампиры,- продолжала Эмили, вырывая меня из моих мыслей,- трое нападали, одна стояла рядом.

Всё, как в моём сне.

-Они сильно пострадали?- голос дрогнул.

-Сломана часть костей у Джейкоба,- Билли метнул взгляд в сторону комнаты,- остальные двое почти не пострадали. Такое ощущение, что у них была определённая цель.

-Так и было,- вырвалось из губ.

Я прижала руку ко рту. Это было совершенно лишнее.

-Элис,- Сэм подошёл поближе,- что ты знаешь?

-Ничего,- укоризненный взгляд,- я.. видела во сне. Оттуда и узнала про случившееся.

-Что именно ты видела?

-Видела, что он знал о нападении или догадывался. Видела, как они нападают и… та, которая смотрела, сказала, что я – следующая.

Взгляды опять уставились на меня, только теперь укоризненные сменились а-ля «девочка сошла с ума»

-Можно к нему?

-Заходи, но он без сознания.

Я протянула руку к позолоченной ручке двери. Глубоко вздохнула, перед тем, как нажать на неё, готовясь к худшему. Зашла и прикрыла за собой дверь, защищаясь от ненужных взглядов.

-Джейк,- вырвался вздох.

Парень лежал на кровати, такой беззащитный, что у меня проснулось желание защитить его, помочь ему. Правая рука, левая нога лежали в неестественном положении, видно, что именно они сломаны. Парень лежал в изогнутом положении, видно часть ребёр тоже была в не рабочем состоянии.

-Элис?- его голос напугал меня, заставляя подскочить чуть ли не до потолка.

-Как ты себя чувствуешь?- громко говорить я не решалась.

-Тело ломит,- пожаловался он,- голова немного кружится, жжёт укусы, а так я здоров, как бык.

Его слабая попытка меня утешить вызвала такую же слабую улыбку.

-Тебе нужен врач,- констатировала я.

-Да ладно тебе, Эли! На мне срастается всё, как на собаке,- он хмыкнул.

-Нет, тебе действительно нужен врач, а то срастётся всё косо, криво,- «если срастётся» скептически добавила я про себя.

-Ну и где ты его найдёшь?- Джейк прищурился.

Ответ был очевиден. Лучшим врачом в городе был Карлайл. Но ему нельзя было заходить на их территорию. Значит, нужно добыть разрешение старейшин.

-Джейкоб, если я смогу уговорить старейшин пустить сюда Карлайла, ты же будешь взрослым мальчиком? Дашь ему себя вылечить?

-Они не дадут разрешение,- парень, видимо, попытался дотянуться до стакана воды, но переоценил свои силы и, охнув от боли, опустился на кровать.

-Мог бы попросить,- я подала стакан. Он залпом осушил его и поставил рядом с кроватью, опять охнув.

Каждый тяжёлый вздох отдавался в сердце острой болью.

-Скоро вернусь,- пробормотала я и вышла за дверь. На меня опять уставились взгляды.

-Ему нужен врач,- твёрдо сказала я,- вы должны разрешить Карлайлу и Эдварду попасть сюда. А лучше – всем Калленам. Так они смогут хотя бы предположить. Кто напал, а заодно и помочь Джейкобу.

-Это невозможно,- зло произнёс Квилл Атера старший,- они опасны.

-Они хорошие, ведь Элис они не убили,- Сет встал на мою сторону.

-Сью?- Билли взглянул на мать оборотней.

-Действительно, может они не настолько опасны?- женщина сказала это сквозь зубы.

-Вам надо их пустить. А если нападение повториться?- я давила на жалость.

-Решено,- громыхнул Билли Блек,- звони им, пусть приедут. Но никакой охоты на нашей территории.

-Они даже и не думали,- пробормотала я, набирая номер Джаса.


	11. Chapter 11

POV Jasper

Мы сидели в гостиной и каждый занимался своим делом. Я играл в усложнённые шахматы, рассматривая различные ходы и стратегии; Эммет смотрел бейсбол, время от времени крича что-то игрокам, Карлайл читал «познавательную литературу», а точнее учения одного вампира о способностях. Я считал это нудным, но был безумно благодарен отцу. Эсми вышивала крестиком (где вы видели, чтобы вампир вышивал крестиком? А я видел!); Эдвард учил Беллу играть на рояле; а Роуз была, как всегда, поглощена «своим величеством».

Телефон в кармане завибрировал, потом зазвучала мелодия. Не желая отвлекаться от игры, я машинально нажал на кнопку «ответить», а затем, также не смотря на экран, включил громкую связь.

-Джаспер?- раздался голос Элис.

Сразу же оторвался от игры, роняя на доску пешку.

-Что-то случилось?

-На Джейка и ещё двух оборотней напали вампиры. У него сломано множество костей, ему нужен врач.

Карлайл тут же оживился.

-Старейшины согласны?- спросил отец.

-Да. Ещё оборотни сказали, что там остался запах вампиров, его ещё не смыло дождём. Было бы хорошо, если Эммет, Джаспер и Эдвард тоже посмотрели. Может, найдут что-нибудь.

-Считай, что мы уже едем!- Эмм, воодушевлённый тем, что его пустят на запретную территорию, отвлёкся от игры.

-Они не против, если приедете все вы,- сказала она и повесила трубку.

-Роуз, ты едешь?- все уже собирались, а королева не двигалась с места.

-Нет, я останусь. От этих псин воняет.

Я хмыкнул. Ну, вот тогда ты останешься охранять дом. Эдвард, прочитав мои мысли, расхохотался.

Мы сели в две машины (взяли «Вольво» и опять же джип Эммета) и на полной скорости отправились к Ла-Пуш, благо ещё никто не проснулся.

Добравшись до поселения, мы сразу узнали дом, в котором скопились оборотни. От них действительно не очень приятно пахло, но терпеть можно.

Семья зашла, я за ними. Все старались принять дружелюбный вид, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть снять напряжение.

Нас встретил Билли, отец Джейкоба.

-Спасибо, что приехали,- в его словах была искренность с примесью отчаянья.

-Мы всегда готовы помочь,- сострадающая Эсми мягко улыбнулась.

-Джаспер?- раздался голос.

Дубовая дверь распахнулась, открывая взору комнату больного и Элис, вышедшую к нам.

-Он временами теряет сознание. Старается казаться храбрым, но у него это не очень хорошо получается. Эму больно,- её лицо тоже исказила гримаса боли.

Руки автоматически потянулись и прижали малышку к себе. Большая часть оборотней неодобрительно что-то промычало, не отреагировал только один.

-Это Сет,- Элис заметила реакцию присутствующих.

-Рад со всеми вами познакомиться,- юный оборотень вышел вперёд и протянул нам руку. Вся семья по очереди пожала её.

-Нам надо осмотреть место, где всё произошло,- Эдвард стрельнул глазами в пострадавших.

-Я вас отведу!- вызвался Сет.

-И я,- девушка, стоящая рядом с ним, даже не пыталась скрыть отвращение.

-Сестра Сета, Ли,- прошептала Эли, подтверждая мои догадки.

-Тогда я, Эммет и Эдвард пойдём искать следы, Белла, позаботься об Эли.

Малышка скорчила рожу.

-Вот только не надо,- рассмеялся я, ласково щёлкнув её по носу.

-Я помогу остальным,- Эсми ласково улыбнулась,- могу приготовить ужин, если хотите.

При упоминании о еде, оборотни оживились. Видно Эсми пробила их оборону, найдя слабое место.

-Не выпускай её,- на ходу шепнул я Белле.

Сет и Лея привели нас на поляну в лесу. Помятая трава, следы борьбы, кровь оборотня. Запах вампиров и крови ударил в нос. И эмоции. Удивительно, но они сохранились. И я сразу узнал их. От осознания этого в душе похолодело.

-Джас?- стараясь не пускать Эдварда в свои мысли, я развернулся и стал искать вещественные доказательства, хотя вот тут-то они были уже ни к чему. Я редко ошибался, и сейчас это был не тот случай.

Через пару часов мы решили вернуться. Не найдя ничего необычного, я, Эммет и Эдвард (под подозрительные взгляды последнего) вернулись в дом.

-Ну что?- Карлайл сидел за столом и что-то писал.

-Мы ничего не нашли, но Джаспер что-то знает,- Эдвард сдал меня с потрохами.

-Так долго? Нашли что-то?- возглас малышки спас меня от ответа.

-Нет, дорогая, там ничего нет,- прошептал я, зарываясь носом в волосы и всячески стараясь выбить запах.

-Не слушай его! Он что-то знает, но упорно скрывает!- брат сверкнул глазами, а на меня уставились все присутствующие.

-Я не уверен! Это только догадки, ведь вещественных доказательств нет!

-Мы тебе верим, Джаспер,- Карлайл оторвался от бумаги.

Я тяжело вздохнул. Элис выжидающе смотрела на меня.

-Судя по всему, это была Мария. Этот запах, действия. Всё указывает на неё.

-Новорождённые?- просил Эммет, играя мускулами.

-Да, они,- я кивнул,- но я не понимаю, зачем им это всё. Зачем это Марии.

Элис дёрнулась в моих руках, а Эдвард прищурился.

-Логичные рассуждения. Похоже, что так всё и есть. Но зачем ей нападать на Джейкоба?- он кому-то отвечал вслух,- да… возможно, хотя нет, точно. Ты права.

Элис? До чего она додумалась?

-Может, расскажете нам? Посвятите в великую тайну?- Эммет высказал недовольство остальных.

-Во сне Элис Мария сказала ей, что она следующая. Мы думаем, что она мстит за Джаспера, пытаясь отобрать у неё всех дорогих людей.

На секунду все застыли. Потом послышался шум, и дверь в комнату оборотня распахнулась, и показался сам он, наполовину забинтованный и разъярённый.

-Великолепно,- процедил Джейкоб сквозь зубы, хромая к столу,- я тоже хочу принять участие в обсуждении.

-Джейк!- сердито взвизгнула малышка,- тебе нельзя вставать! Быстро в кровать!

Она отошла от меня, упёрла руки в боки и сердито глянула на парня. Настолько комично смотрелось это всё со стороны, как маленькая Элис сердилась на огромного парня, что я расхохотался.

-В кровать!- повторила она, надвигаясь на него.

-Эли, речь идёт о твоей жизни. Так что не говори глупостей, со мной ничего не случится, если я посижу тут. Правда, док?

Карлайл слабо кивнул, погруженный в себя.

-Вот видишь,- оборотень схватил девушку за запястья и сел вместе с ней на диван.

Она сконфуженно улыбнулась, кинула на меня взгляд и осталась сидеть на месте.

Я задумался. Мария очень опасна, а с новорождёнными её трудно победить. Элис же хрупка. Одно неверное движение, и сердечко перестанет биться. Значит, хочешь - не хочешь, а её надо превращать. А как же квилеты? Это будет нарушение договора, а следовательно будет война.

Помотав головой, отбросил мысли.

-Элис, можешь нарисовать девушку, которую ты видела?- я ухватился за последнюю надежду. Мало ли сумасшедших вампиров, собирающих армию?

-Конечно,- она взяла бумагу и принялась изображать там лицо девушки. Через пятнадцать минут (за это время шевелился только Джейкоб, заглядывая Элис через плечо) она облегчённо выдохнула.

-Готово!- малышка перевернула рисунок и протянула мне.

На меня смотрела Мария собственной персоной. Те же жестокие, но одновременно красивые черты лица, чуть прищурившиеся глаза, высоко вздёрнутый нос. Тёмные локоны, струящиеся по плечам. Губы изогнуты в ухмылке. Такие родные и одновременно ненавистные мне черты лица. Сердце неприятно кольнуло, настолько этот рисунок был похож на реальную Марию.

-Джаспер?- Эммет рассмеялся,- что, воспоминание из прошлого?

-Она,- я тяжело вздохнул.

Листок выпал из рук в тот момент, когда запах достиг носа.

Тот же самый, что на месте битвы, он надвигался.

-Внимание, идут!- крикнул я, привлекая внимание,- их двое: Мария и новорождённый. Будьте осторожны, возможны в засаде. Не нарывайтесь, они намного сильней нас и, похоже, пришли поговорить.

Да, поговорить! Мария никогда не ходит просто «поговорить» .

Мы все высыпали на площадку перед домом. Я не заметил, что Элис и Джейкоб тоже вышли, а когда отреагировал, то было уже поздно отправлять их обратно.

-Мария,- я вышел вперёд и почтительно кивнул.

-Джаспер, а ты такой же джентльмен,- вампирша тоже вышла вперед, оставляя своего «пажа» корчится от неприятного запаха оборотней,- как самочувствие? Помнится, когда ты уходил, тебя мучила совесть?

-Всё прошло, спасибо. Можно узнать, что привело тебя сюда?- я чувствовал напряжение семьи за спиной, оборотней, ловящих каждое слово, и моей малышки.

Мария рассмеялась.

-Какой ты глупый, Джаспер. До меня дошли слухи, что ты нашёл мне замену. Я сочла их глупыми, естественно тот, кто принёс их мне поплатился, но всё-таки решила проверить сама.

-Почему же глупые? Твои источники сообщили правду,- я мимолётно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как меняется её настроение.

Взгляд вампирши скользнул по тем, кто стоял сзади меня.

-Человек? Ты променял меня на какого-то человека? Это печально, но я уважаю твой выбор,- на этих словах я усмехнулся,- можно мне с ней познакомиться?

-Не думаю, что это хорошая идея,- я сделал маленький шаг вперёд.

_Эдвард, не пускайте её! _

-А у девушки спросить не хочешь?- Мария прищурилась, напомнив мне ту девушку, которую я любил.

-А я хочу с ней познакомиться!- Элис вылетела на середину границы между мной и вампиршей.

_Эдвард!_

От того, чтобы полностью разозлиться на брата, меня отвлёк звериный рык. Новорождённый, стоящий за Марией, почувствовал запах крови и собрался в бой.

Мне понадобилась секунда, чтобы свернуть ему шею, ещё две, чтобы разорвать на мелкие части и сжечь на только что созданном костре.

-Браво, Джас,- вампирша похлопала,- убивать ты всегда умел, это в твоей крови.

-Держи своих подданных при себе и мне не придётся это делать,- я встал, закрывая собой Элис.

-Меня зовут Мария,- девушка проигнорировала мою фразу и протянула руку.

-Элис,- малышка ловко обошла меня и вложила свою крохотную ладонь в каменную руку.

-Познакомились? Пошли, Эли!- Я сделал шаг к Элис, а Мария, схватив малышку за шею, отошла назад. Тут же из-за кустов выскочило около десяти новорождённых. Я чувствовал, что на самом деле их больше, что они окружили нас, готовясь напасть по сигналу.

-Спокойно,- вампирша хитро улыбнулась,- мы ещё не познакомились. Я заберу её с собой.

Я зарычал и приготовился к атаке.

-Джаспер, ты обрекаешь своих дорогих вегетарианцев и этих оборотней на верную смерть. Подумай,- её смех вызвал во мне бурю отрицательных эмоций.

На смену ярости пришёл расчёт, всё время спавший в уголке моего сознания. Их было около тридцати. Все сильные, наполненные человеческой кровью. Но в тоже время безрассудные. При атаке на нас, они обязательно заденут друг друга. Минус пять. Остаётся ещё двадцать пять.

У нас шесть вампиров. Не таких сильных, но более разумных в бою. Плюс около пятнадцати оборотней. Большинство из них неразумны и в битве только заберут около двух-трёх секунд, которые потребуются для их убийства. У нас человек в доме, кровь которого действует лучше всякого стимулятора для новорождённых. Учитывая только перевес сил, битва бессмысленна и заранее проиграна. А у них ещё Элис. И она окончательно перевешивает часу весов в сторону Марии.

-Это не наша битва,- медленно проговорил я,- Мария, уходи.

Два раза просить её не пришлось. Она исчезла вместе со своей «армией».

-Джаспер! Ты что делаешь? Она забрала Элис! Мы могли бы драться с ними!- Эммет негодовал,- могли хотя бы попытаться!

-Это не принесло бы ей серьёзных увечий, Элис могла бы пострадать. А для нас всех это была бы самая дорогая битва,- я потёр переносицу, закрывая глаза.

-Это ты виноват,- кинул мне Блек-младший

Я знал, что это так. Действительно, надо было с самого начала понять, что быть со мной для малышки очень опасно.

-Сейчас не время кого-либо обвинять,- Карлайл скрывал бурю за внешним спокойствием,- надо понять, куда она делась. Есть какие-то предположения?

Отец не назвал того, к кому обращался, но я знал, что ко мне.

-Нет. Она кочевник. Может быть где угодно.

-Это плохо,- Эдвард держал Беллу за руку,- мы не сможем просчитать её.

-Сможем. Я точно знаю, что если она объявится, то потребует что-нибудь за Элис. Вопрос только в том, что она её не отдаст, даже получив желаемое,- горестно вздохнув, я сел прямо на землю.

-Значит это не вариант,- Белла тихо сморгнула что-то, наподобие слезы,- что-то ещё?

-Да,- поднялся, отряхнувшись,- там около ста новорождённых. И Элис, которая вкусно пахнет. Они не умеют терпеть и ждать. Так что времени у нас немного. Точнее, его не вообще. К тому же могут вмешаться Волтури, которые или никого не пощадят или сами пообедают ей.

-Джаспер,- меня позвал Джейкоб,- нашёл в кармане. Кажется, это положила Элис.

Он перекинул мне свёрток бумаги. Открыв его, увидел картинку и почерк Элис.

_Снится мне около недели. Я в доме, вокруг битва. Я видела вас там. Вы выиграли. Вот тут:_

Дальше была нарисована местность.

_Не знаю, что это означает, но мне кажется, вы должны знать._

_\ Элис_

-Чёрт! Не могла она раньше сказать?- я вгляделся в рисунок,- это Хьюстон. Я там обитал одно время.

-Надо собираться и прибыть туда раньше, чем Мария,- Эммет уже заводил машину.

-Стойте! Мы с вами,- Джейкоб размотал один из бинтов.

-Встречаемся там,- бросил Эдвард. Мы погрузились в машину и на полной скорости ехали к дому.


	12. Chapter 12

POV Элис

Когда Джаспер попытался забрать меня, Мария вцепилась мне в шею. Честно, для меня это не было неожиданностью. Понаблюдав за ней, стало понятно, что хорошего от этой вампирши ждать не следует.

Закинув меня на плечо, она летела сквозь лес. Время от времени, я ловила на себе голодные взгляды вампиров.

-Я не вкусная,- прошептала одному, улыбнувшись.

Он только прибавил ходу.

Время от времени я засыпала на плече, но просыпалась от тряски, видимо Мария специально не давала мне отдохнуть.

-Вредная вампирюга,- прошептала я, наслаждаясь окружающей меня природой.

Сколько мы бежали, я не знаю. Ночь сменял день, время от времени вампиры останавливались, чтобы «перекусить». И вот, очередная остановка.

Меня оставили с двумя вампирами, остальные же отправились в ближайший населённый пункт. Оставалась я, кстати, я этими ни первый раз, видимо Мария «доверяла» им больше, чем остальным.

-Давай познакомимся, что ли,- кроваво-красные глаза смотрели с любопытством,- я – Стив, это – Джим.

-Элис,- сказала я, подняв голову. Умирать так с триумфом!

-Знаем,- хрипло ответил второй.

-Что, холодной кровушки попил?- в момент, когда моя жизнь висит на волоске, я умудряюсь язвить вампиру. Просто супер!

-Очень смешно!- Джим смотрел на меня глазами голодного волка, заставляя попятиться.

-Не пугай девушку,- Стив усмехнулся, подошёл ко мне и одним движением поднял с земли, чуть ли не вырывая руку.

-Знаешь, Мария сильно не расстроиться, если мы её съедим,- у хриплоголосого показались миниатюрные клыки.

-Не думаю, что это хорошая идея,- честно говоря, к Стиву я чувствовала какую-то симпатию, он не стремился меня убить так явно.

-А тебя не спрашивают.

-А меня?- мой голос получился как комариный писк.

-Я с едой не разговариваю,- лицо Джима ожесточилось, исчезло всё человечное, он приготовился к атаке.

Меня схватило в охапку и понесло в сторону леса. Именно схватило, потому что я не поняла, кто или что это было.

В какой-то момент мы остановились.

-Тебе всё равно не жить,- прошептал Стив,- так будешь хотя бы существовать.

Он наклонился к моей шее, и боль пронзила тело. Жгучая, немыслимая, она текла волной по телу, затрагивая каждый, даже самый малейший кусочек тела. Меня засасывало в тьму, а я упорно старалась выбраться, теряя последние крохи сил. Убейте меня! Я не могла представить лицо Джаспера, его тоже засасывало в тьму. Слишком больно!

…..

(через какое-то время)

Я горела. Невидимое пламя огня лизало тело, обжигая, обугливая. Сердце стучало быстро-быстро и, наверно, выиграло бы на конкурсе. Кричать было бесполезно, я поняла это приблизительно в первые пять часов. Но тут боль стала утихать, сердце споткнулось в последний раз и остановилось. Кончики пальцев покалывало, не от боли. Слух обострился, я слышала чьи-то голоса, очень похожие на музыку.

-Очнулась,- раздался перезвон прямо у меня над ухом.

Я, подтверждая слова говорившего, открыла глаза. Было множество цветов, казалось, мне видны атомы.

-Всё, подъём! Ты у нас и так много времени заняла,- девушка (тоже вампир) сердито осматривала местность.

-Мария?- я только подумала, что сказать, а с губ уже сорвалось имя.

Прислушавшись к своему голосу, поняла, что он не хуже, чем у неё, а даже лучше.

-Она самая,- вампирша усмехнулась,- вот и случилось то, чего он так боялся.

Он? Ах, да, Джаспер. В голове вспыхнули воспоминания, смутные, покрытые белой пеленой, и вызвали тепло.

-Вперёд!- крикнула она, резко возвращая в реальность.

Подчиняясь, побежала, развивая немыслимую скорость. Рядом со мной бежали другие. Скорость не мешала мне разглядывать их, искать Стива и Джима. Но, к моему разочарованию (или к счастью?), их не оказалось.

Мария заметила мои взгляды и поравнялась.

-Джима ты больше не увидишь, а этот Стив сбежал.

Судя по выражению её лица, такое происходило редко и очень злило собственницу.

А я незаметно выдохнула. На самом деле, в глубине души, я была безумно благодарна Стиву за превращение.

Бежали мы долго, но никто не выдохся… кроме меня. Наверно, из-за недавнего перерождения.

-Стоп! Малютке Элис нужно на охоту!- Мария прислонилась к дереву,- тебе туда.

Она мне указала направо. Я слышала, что там текла безумно вкусная кровь, но отвращение было сильней.

-Спасибо, я лучше на оленей,- повернув ровно в другую сторону, выбежала из поля зрения вампиров.

Почему так? Почему я вечно должна всему учиться сама? Ладно.

Прислушавшись к инстинктам, выпустила их на волю.

Охота прошла хорошо, я почти полностью удалила свою жажду. Вскоре вернулась к остальным, понимая, что сбежать не удастся.

-Как ты можешь пить эту гадость?- Мария хитро прищурилась, но я смотрела не на неё.

Я видела поле битвы, как в моём сне, теперь оно было более чётким.

-Собрались! Ещё день!- вампирша зло фыркнула на своих подчинённых, в частности на тех, которые сейчас дрались.

За время бега я много чего передумала. О себе, о будущем (выяснилось методом проб, что я могу видеть его), о Джаспер и семье. Наконец, Мария привела нас в какой-то домик, но прежде захватила ребёнка, взявшегося неизвестно откуда.

-Нужна обманка,- пояснила она, говоря это в пустоту.

Меня подхватили две руки и вместе с девочкой запихнули в дом.

POV Jasper

Решив не испытывать свои силы и силы оборотней, мы полетели на самолёте. Для нас не было проблемой купить билеты, не было проблемой провести такое количество времени среди людей. Тяжело было высидеть, зная, что каждая секунда для нас важна. Для нас никогда не имело значения время, ведь для вампиров оно остановилось. А для Элис оно летело мучительно быстро.

Четыре дня заняла подготовка к битве с новорождёнными.

Наконец я сидел в кресле, пристегнувшись для вида, и чуть ли не подпрыгивал.

-Джаспер, сиди на месте,- Эммет чуть ли не вдавливал меня в кресло.

-Стараюсь я!- никогда не думал, что у вампира могут сдавать нервы.

-Джас, с ней всё будет в порядке,- Белла мягко улыбнулась,- Марии нужен ты, и она…

-Благополучно избавится от неё,- мрачно закончил я.

-Не будь таким пессимистом!- Эммет пытался разрядить обстановку,- она сначала подразнит тебя немного, а потом уже избавится от неё.

Брат получил подзатыльник от Розали, которая весь полёт молчала. Сестра сильно привязалась к Элис, что было удивительно.

За время полёта я, уже наверно в тысячный раз, отмахивался от стюардессы, которая во что бы то ни стало решила меня накормить и напоить.

-Спасибо, я не голоден,- как заведённый повторял фразу.

Наконец, голос объявил: «Наш самолёт совершает снижение. Пожалуйста, займите свои места, приведите спинки кресла в вертикальное положение, откройте шторки иллюминаторов и пристигните ремни».

Закрыв глаза, глубоко вздохнул, подавляя очередной приступ паники.

Как только самолёт коснулся взлётно-посадочной полосы, мы все встали со своих мест, под жуткие крики бортпроводниц: «Сядьте, это опасно!». Когда они открыли дверь, мы пулей (для человеческой скорости) вылетели из салона.

Элис настолько хорошо обрисовала местность, что я сразу узнал дом, стоящий неподалёку. Именно мимо него я постоянно проходил, но не обращал никакого внимания.

Прибыв на место, прислушались. Мы не успели и наш план А провалился. Мария со своей армией прибыла туда раньше нас. Стук человеческого сердца слышался в домике. Там же было чьё-то лёгкое дыхание. Похоже, что за Элис следили. Опасности я не чуял, так как сидевший там вампир совершенно не испытывал жажды.

-Мария!- крикнул Эммет, выходя на поляну. Оборотни уже перевоплотились и теперь окружали нас, прикрывая со спин.

Вампиры откликнулись сразу, перед нами.

-Я знала. Ты очень догадливый, Джаспер.

И её лёгкий кивок головы. Это послужило сигналом.

-Они нападают!- затишье перед бурей.

В одно мгновение всё смешалось. Карлайл, которые ненавидел насилие, и Эсми, которая попросту не умела драться, защищали тылы, оборотни разрывали вампиров на части. Белла и Розали зажигали костры, сжигая их. Эммет и Эдвард ввязались в драку, мастерски откручивая головы, ломая кости. Жуткие крики раздавались по поляне. А я сцепился с Марией, одновременно следя за сёстрами.

-Знаешь, она такая милая,- девушка пыталась меня отвлечь, но я прекрасно умел работать на два фронта.

-Знаю,- резко напал, заставляя её отпрыгнуть назад.

Я внушал ей ужас своими способностями, заставляя считать, что она действительно меня боится.

-Джаспер, ты же не убьёшь меня. Ты меня любишь.

-Ты глубоко ошибаешься,- опять выпад, клыками впился ей в руку.

На секунду девушка отвлеклась, от укуса её руку щипало, я знал это, как никто другой. Опять выпад, на этот раз я захватил её руки.

Замечая какое-то движение боковым зрением, уловил, что тот вампир явно был за нас. Ну и ладно. Хуже не будет.

-Я убью тебя,- я прошипел это Марии на ухо, удовлетворённый теперь уже действительно её страхом.

-Да,- она хрипло согласилась,- но после ты будешь карать её, знай, что ты не смог сохранить ей жизнь.

Нет! Монстр разрывал моё каменное сердце. Моя малышка. Её больше нет. Кровавая слеза медленно скатилась по щеке. Вокруг шла битва, а мне было всё равно. Моей любимой больше нет, нет смысла моей жизни. Она ушла. Ушла навсегда. Перед глазами мелькали мгновения, которые мы провели вместе: первая встреча, то, как я не мог решиться, первый поцелуй… Её запах… Монстр захлебнулся ревом.

-Мертва,- прошептал я в пустоту.

Но вампирша не теряла бдительности. Это расслабило хватку и позволило Марии высвободиться. Она, в отличии от меня, не стала мешкать, действуя по принципу «не мой тогда и ни чей». Но в прыжке что-то пошло не так. Кто-то маленький и проворный приземлился ей на плечи, хватая голову и сворачивая её одним движением.

Когда я отошёл от шока, этот же маленький и проворный, уже почти разодрал вампиршу на куски. Глаза застилала пелена. Одна половина сознания помогала уничтожать Марию, а другая понимала, что в доме была не Элис, понимала и страдала.

-Сжечь её!- крикнул я, перекидывая куски Белле и Роуз.

Едкий дым распространился по поляне, придавая воздуху горечь.

Я повернулся к семье.

-Элис…

-Я тут! Ты что, до сих пор меня не заметил?- звонкий голос был полон недовольства и нетерпения.

Подняв глаза, встретился с глазами Элис, золотисто-розового цвета.

-Она тебя превратила?- спросил Эммет, рассмеявшись.

-Не она,- коротко ответила Элис, бросаясь мне на шею.

Она запрыгнула, а я, автоматически поймав, не мог поверить глазам, ушам и обонянию. Только что я считал малышку погибшей, а сейчас она, почти целая и невредимая, улыбается мне.

-Ты что, решил что, я умерла, да? Ты плакал?- её вопросы и эмоции ещё сильней сбили с толку,- ДЖАС!

Крохотные пальчики провели по щеке, привлекая к себе внимание.

-Я тебя люблю,- прошептал, не веря своему счастью.

-Я тебя люблю,- повторила она, блаженно закрывая глаза.

Она меня любит… Она меня любит… Она меня любит…

-Да, она тебя любит,- Эдварду, видно, наскучило это.

Я прижался к её губам, ощущая тёплый бархат. Даже бы и не отрывался, но Элис, оторвавшись, прошептала:

-Там девочка в доме, она напугана.

Эсми тут же направилась за ней, вскоре выведя в свет испуганную малютку лет шести.

-Всё в порядке,- повторяла она ей.

Потерь с нашей стороны не было, оборотни уже стали людьми и обсуждали перерождение Элис.

-Ли, даже и не думай!- вдруг сказала моя малышка,- вы не будете затевать войну. Никто не против того, что я стала вампиром.

Я удивлённо посмотрел на неё.

-Карлайл, а я вижу будущее!- похвасталась она.

-Какай необычный феномен. Надо будет исследовать,- отец уже погрузился в мысли о науке.

-А ещё я знаю, что нам надо по магазинам!- восторженно заявила она.

Эммет грустно вздохнул.

-Потому что скоро будет свадьба!- семья и оборотни оживились,- и все приглашены.

-Подожди, Элис!- остановил я,- чья свадьба? Эдвард и Белла уже поженились, Роуз хватило тех десяти раз, Карлайл и Эсми давно расписаны.

-Наша, глупенький,- легко поцеловав меня в губы, Элис побежала к Белле и Розали придумывать фасон платья.


	13. Epilogue

POV Jasper

Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается, как пишут в сказках. Элис стала вампиром, квилеты были не против её проживания. Наше общение стало крепче, может быть, скоро мы станем друзьями. Свадьбу сыграли такую, что весь Форкс помнить будет. Когда я увидел Элис в платье, то понял выражение «отвисла челюсть» в прямом смысле.

Моя жёнушка полна идей, они бьют из неё ключом. Боюсь, когда-нибудь они её до хорошего не доведут. Но для этого есть я.

И жили они долго и счастливо и никогда не умерли.

Конец


End file.
